Les Aventures de Luna en Terre du Milieu
by Kynie
Summary: Rien de bien compliqué... Luna débarque en Terre du Milieu et... l'aventure commence. Luna apporte une vague rafraîchissante à l'univers pesant du Seigneur des anneaux
1. Arrivée en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer : **Pour la première fois, j'emprunte les oeuvres de deux auteurs ^^ L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux n'est pas à moi, ni celui d'où est originaire Luna... Tolkien et Rowling en revanche...^^

**Teaser : **Rien de bien compliqué... Luna se retrouve sur la Terre du Milieu et... l'aventure commence !

**Note : **Encore une fois, l'histoire échappe à son créateur ^^ Vive Luna !

**Les aventures de Luna en Terre du Milieu**

_chapitre I_

Luna écarta une mèche blonde de devant ses yeux. Elle faisait un rêve bien étrange aujourd'hui. Elle venait de se réveiller dans une chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Mais, si elle ne dormait plus, elle ne pouvait donc plus être dans un rêve, si ? Elle fronça les sourcils. _Cela voudrait dire que je rêve que je me réveille dans un rêve... Pas tellement logique tout ça. _Et comme Luna était une fille pragmatique, elle en conclu qu'elle était bien là où elle pensait qu'elle rêvait qu'elle était. Et que manifestement voyager en dormant était très reposant puisqu'elle ne sentait pas une once de fatigue dans son corps.

Luna glissa hors du lit et posa sa baguette (qu'elle utilise comme Doudou depuis quelques années) sur la table de nuit en bois ouvragé.

Le décor de la chambre ressemblait vaguement à celui que l'on retrouvait à Poudlard, avec moins de fioritures, tout était plus fonctionnel dans cette chambre. _On doit m'attendre pour le petit-déjeuner._ Elle se rendit compte alors que sa malle n'avait pas voyagé avec elle. _Comme quoi, voyager en dormant n'a pas que des avantages. _Elle ouvrit l'armoire et découvrit plusieurs robes dans la penderie. Elles semblaient à sa taille. _Vu tout ce qu'ils ont préparé pour moi, j'espère ne pas être en retard._ Elle ajusta la robe brune qu'elle avait choisi et qui lui faisait penser aux gravures de mode du moyen-âge. _Les vampires s'habillent comme ça. Je dois être chez le Comte Dracula. _Elle cacha sa baguette dans ses froufrous et quitta la chambre.

Elle se retrouva dans un petit couloir.

Avec un air rêveur, elle décida d'une direction et la prit. Un peu plus loin, elle croisa un grand homme blond et barbu. Il portait une épée. Luna avait vu des choses plus étranges. Elle avait discuté avec Ronald Weasley une fois, ce garçon était définitivement bizarre. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de son prénom ! Confondre Loufoca avec Luna fallait le faire quand même !

Cela étant dit, elle devait localiser Lord Dracula.

« Excusez moi monsieur, bonjour, je suis Luna. Je me demandais si vous saviez où se trouve le Comte Dracula. Je pense qu'il m'attend. Vous pouvez m'aider ? »

L'homme interloqué lui répondis néanmoins.

« Je suis désolé Mademoiselle mais je crains qu'il n'y ait aucun Comte nommé Dracula dans le château. »

À ces mots Luna fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez dit vous appelez Luna ? Je ne vous avais jamais vu ici avant. »

« C'est normal monsieur, je viens d'arriver. Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ? »

L'homme se demanda si la jouvencelle qu'il avait sous les yeux ne se moquait pas de lui. Il répondit d'un air indigné.

« Je suis Eomer fils de Theodwyn. Le neveu du Roi. »

« Il y a un Roi ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il y a un Roi » répondit Eomer qui commençait à perdre son calme, « le Rohan a toujours eu un Roi contrairement au Gondor. »

« Tant mieux alors. Nous, on a une Reine, elle est très chouette aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais... Et comment s'appelle votre Roi, monsieur Eomer ? »

« Comment osez vous poser cette question ? » Il faut dire que c'était un sujet sensible depuis l'annonce de son bannissement. Ce soir, il quittera le Rohan, Grima Langue-de-serpent avait réussi.

« Oh. Pardonnez moi. Comment s'appelle votre oncle ? »

Eomer la regarda, la bouche ouverte, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Luna pencha la tête d'un air encourageant.

« Theoden fils de Thengel. »

« Merci. J'aurais eu l'air bête de ne pas savoir le nom de mon hôte... Pourriez vous m'indiquer la salle du trône s'il vous plaît ? »

« La salle du... Mais pour quoi faire ? »

« Eh bien, pour que je puisse m'y rendre. Je pense qu'on m'y attend. »

« On vous attend ? Mais qui ? »

« Le Roi, enfin, suivez un peu. Qui peut on être sûr de trouver dans la salle du trône sinon le Roi ? »

« Attendez un peu... Le Roi, dont vous ignoriez le nom jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, vous attend ? Qu'est il arrivé au Comte Dracula ? »

Luna acquiesça puis haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'il a un autre nom ici. Ou alors il dort, c'est la journée après tout. C'est un vampire alors il est assez facile à reconnaître. »

Eomer était de plus en plus perplexe. La jeune femme devant lui n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui ou de mentir. Et elle n'était pas d'ici, ça c'était certain. Elle avait des manières épouvantables.

« Qu'est ce qu'un vampire ? »

« Oh... C'est une personne immortelle. »

_Ah. Un Elfe donc. _Comment cette fille était elle arrivée là ? Une étrangère, à l'intérieur même de la forteresse en ces temps troublés. Entre les machinations de Grima-Langue-de-Serpent, le Roi malade et son cousin mourant, la sécurité était vraiment renforcée et la voilà qui débarquait telle une fleur qui s'épanouit.

« D'où viens tu ? » demanda t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle lui fit un grand sourire en lui emboîtant le pas.

« J'étais à Poudlard mais je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre. » Elle pointa du doigt une porte.

« Tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée ici ? » Elle haussa encore une fois les épaules.

« Je dormais. »

Eomer s'abstint de répondre. La situation était assez compliquée comme ça.

Il la guida dans le dédale de couloirs et frappa à une porte. Une jeune femme blonde portant une robe bleue nuit en sortit. Elle ferma la porte et posa une main sur l'avant bras d'Eomer.

« Quand dois tu partir mon frère ? »

« Je quitterais la cité dans deux heures, Eowyn. Comment va Theodred ? »

Le visage d'Eowyn s'assombrit davantage. « J'ai peur qu'il ne voit point le prochain couché de soleil. »

Eomer ferma les yeux brièvement. « J'ai autre chose à te demander. » poursuivit-il, « J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de cette demoiselle en mon absence. » Eowyn détailla la nouvelle venue d'un air curieux. La requête de son frère était étrange. « Elle n'est pas du tout familière avec nos coutumes. Elle vient d'un pays nommé Poudlard... »

« Poudlard n'est pas un pays, c'est une école. »

« ... et j'aimerais que sa présence ici reste discrète. Elle ne peut pas venir avec moi, ce n'est pas la place d'une femme et... » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Luna. « ...il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. »

« Bien sûr mon frère, je vais m'occuper d'elle. » Elle fit une révérence à Luna. « Je suis Eowyn fille de Theodwyn. Quel est ton nom, douce étrangère ? »

Luna lui fit un grand sourire. « Luna Lovegood. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mon père s'appelle Xénophon. »

« Bienvenue à Edoras, Luna Lovegood fille de Xénophon. »

« Oh ! Merci ! Appellez moi Luna s'il vous plaît ! »

Eowyn comprit ce que voulait dire son frère par ''pas familière avec nos coutumes'', tout habitant de la Terre du Milieu aurait répondu ''Merci Eowyn, fille de Theodwyn'' et aurait su qu'après les salutations rituelles, seul le prénom était utilisé. Mais avant avant qu'Eowyn ait pu répondre la jeune fille continuait joyeusement.

« Vous êtes la première à me souhaiter la bienvenue vous savez. » Eowyn jeta un regard de reproche à son frère. « Est ce que vous étiez au courant de mon arrivée ? Je pensais que monsieur Eomer allait m'emmener voir le Roi mais je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré. Vous savez comment votre Roi m'a fait venir ? Parce que c'est la première fois que je voyage en dormant. Est ce que tout le monde voyage comme ça par ici ? D'ailleurs, je suis où exactement ? Vous vous habillez tous comme ça ? Est ce qu'Eomer sait se servir de son épée ? Et vous ? » Luna dut reprendre sa respiration et Eowyn en profita pour en placer une.

« Suivez moi Luna, je répondrais à toutes vos questions pendant que vous mangerez. Vous devez être affamée après ce... voyage depuis... Poudlard. » Elle se tourna vers son frère. « Porte toi bien, cavalier du Rohan. » Le vacillement de sa voix était à peine perceptible.

Elle entraîna Luna vers les cuisines, laissant son frère faire ses adieux à son cousin.

L'après midi trouva Luna aux portes du palais prête à explorer la cité d'Edoras.

Eowyn lui avait expliqué comment se présenter poliment. Saviez vous qu'ici tout le monde se déplaçait _à cheval ?_ Elle lui avait précisé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de rencontrer le Roi. Il avait une santé difficile et c'était à elle, sa nièce, de s'occuper d'accueillir les visiteurs.

Cet après midi, pendant qu'Eowyn veillait son cousin, Theodred, Luna allait visiter Edoras. Eowyn avait pris soin de la présenter aux gardes comme sa nouvelle dame de compagnie afin qu'elle puisse aller et venir sans soucis.

Luna descendit les marches vers Edoras en bondissant.

Deux heures plus tard, elle cherchait un endroit où s'asseoir. Elle repéra rapidement un petit muret dont elle fit la conquête. Elle avait parcouru pendant des heures les rues et ruelles de la capitale du Rohan. Elle avait été fascinée par tous ces artisans que l'on pouvait trouver pratiquement à chaque coin de rue. La plupart travaillaient le cuir. Luna ne savait pas qu'il entrait dans la confection de tant d'objets essentiels à la vie au Rohan.

Des bottes, des ceintures, des selles, des vêtements, des gaines, des lanières... le cuir était moulé, gravé, travaillé, totalement transformé pour donner des objets d'une subtilité sans égale.

Elle avait également vu travailler des ébénistes, des tisserands... Le tout dans la joie et un tourbillon de sensations, d'odeurs et de couleurs.

Ce soir là, Luna dévora littéralement son dîner. Elle apprit également qu'elle pouvait continuer à utiliser la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée car sa propriétaire avait _mystérieusement_ disparue (d'après la rumeur qui courait au château-mais que ni Eowyn, ni Luna ne connaissaient- elle s'était enfuie parce qu'elle était tombée enceinte). Luna avait répondu pensivement que « probablement elles avaient échangé leur place », « qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter parce que la cuisine de Poudlard était vraiment bonne » et que « parfois la magie avait des raisons que la raison ne connaissait pas ».

Cependant, la question qui déstabilisa le plus Eowyn, outre le « Avez vous déjà vu des Nargoles ? » et le « Je n'ai pas trouvé de soutien-gorge dans la penderie, c'est normal ? » fut celle à propos du « Comte Dracula, vous savez le vampire ». Elle semblait très intéressé par les elfes la nouvelle venue. Eowyn lui indiqua qu'il était très rare de croiser des elfes -ou des vampires- sur la terre des hommes mais qu'elle était sûre qu'un jour elle aurait l'occasion de converser avec l'un deux.

Elles furent cependant interrompues dans leur passionnante discussion (Luna expliquait le concept du soutien-gorge à Eowyn) par un petit homme malpoli. Et très moche. Fin, sec, la peau pâle, les cheveux noir et gras, rien à voir avec le professeur Snape (même si lui aussi n'était pas très beau) qui possédait tout de même un air de ''Je-sais-ce-que-je-vaux,j'en-suis-fier-et-si-vous-n'êtes-pas-d'accord-c'est-pareil''. Non cet homme là ressemblait plus à Peter Petigrow (ou Queudver, si vous préférez) qui aurait reçu une promotion de son Lordinou Cheri et qui afficherait un air véhiculant plutôt le message suivant : ''-voyez-comme-je-suis-important-hein?Vous-êtes-obligez-de-voir-comme-je-suis-important''. Bref, cet homme là, imbu de lui-même, vint s'immiscer dans la discussion des deux jeunes femmes.

« Vous êtes délicieuse ce soir, Eowyn. »

« Grima. » répondit-elle, le visage sans expression. « Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous retourner le compliment. Qu'avez vous susurré au Roi dernièrement ? Un conseil pour que sa lignée s'éteigne complètement ? »

« Loin de moi est l'idée de voir s'éteindre la grande lignée du Roi Théoden. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un joyaux tel que vous soit perdu. »

Eowyn arbora un air dégoûté. Luna décida qu'elle n'aimait pas cet affreux personnage et qu'ajouter son grain de sel à une discussion portant trop de sous-entendus était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Vous savez, je ne vous aime pas du tout monsieur. »

Eowyn et Grima la fixèrent.

« Que..quoi ? Pardon ? »

« Oh vous savez ce n'est pas votre faute... enfin si parce que vous êtes.. eh bien, vous, vous suivez ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous dire de méchancetés. Je voulais juste vous prévenir. Comme ça vous ne serez pas obligé de me dire ''bonjour''. »

Luna se concentra ensuite sur son dessert. L'homme à ses côtés qui faisait une crise d'apoplexie complètement ignoré.

J'avoue... Eomer est sorti de nulle part... Il n'était pas censé être là, mais que voulez vous, les personnages ont leur vie propre, les auteurs ne font que retranscrire leurs actions ^^

Sinon, comment vous avez trouvé ? Laissez une review s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais savoir si je reste fidèle à l'esprit des univers originaux et si l'histoire mérite d'être poursuivit... tout ça, tout ça ^^

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Gandalf et Compagnie

**Disclaimer : **Pour la première fois, j'emprunte les oeuvres de deux auteurs ^^ L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux n'est pas à moi, ni celui d'où est originaire Luna... Tolkien et Rowling en revanche...^^

**Teaser : **Rien de bien compliqué... Luna se retrouve sur la Terre du Milieu et... l'aventure commence !

**Note : **Aragorn et les autres arrivent ! Fun's starting ! Oh ! Et Luna rencontre un vampire, enfin je veux dire, un elfe !

Vous savez pourquoi Luna est un bon personnage pour cette histoire ? Parce que contrairement à la plupart des autres, elle ne va pas se mettre la rate au court-bouillon pour savoir ce qu'elle fait là, comment elle est arrivée, pourquoi elle... Elle accepte la situation tout simplement.

**Les aventures de Luna en Terre du Milieu**

_chapitre II_

Luna balançait ses pieds nus dans le vide. Elle était assise sur le rempart d'Edoras, admirant le levé de soleil. Les ombres jouant sur les herbes rases des collines environnantes étaient magnifiques. De minuscules lapins faits de fumée rose gambadaient dans les airs autour d'elle et régulièrement un nouveau lapin s'échappait de sa baguette. Deux jours plus tôt, le levé de soleil avait baigné les collines d'une leur rouge sang magnifique.

Un cri de surprise se fit entendre derrière elle. Luna tourna la tête pour voir disparaître un bout de côte de maille. Elle haussa les épaules et continua son activité précédente, c'est à dire admirer le paysage.

Au loin, elle apercevait une colonne de fumée, large et épaisse. Cette fumée était apparut le même jour que celui où le soleil s'était levé accompagné d'une lueur sanguine. Cela faisait donc deux jours que cette fumée était présente. Un sujet d'inquiétude pour tout le monde. Ou presque.

Eowyn s'était disputée la veille avec l'abject Grima au sujet de l'envoi d'éclaireur. Il était curieux lui aussi (mais pas inquiet) mais il avait apparemment pour nouvelle règle de contredire chaque parole et conseil d'Eowyn. La reléguant au rôle de stupide femme qui ferait mieux de s'occuper de choisir de nouvelles couleur de fils pour ses broderies plutôt que de s'occuper d'affaires qui concernent uniquement les ô très supérieurs hommes.

Depuis que la matrone de la Forteresse avait pris Luna sous son aile, celle-ci n'avait presque plus de temps pour elle. Alors elle se levait tôt. La bonne femme qui régnait sur les cuisines avait entreprit de faire d'elle une parfaite fille du Rohan. (à titre honoraire bien sûr, car pour être une _vraie _fille du Rohan, il fallait y naître et que tes parents y soient nés aussi, de préférence) Mais Luna se voyait offrir une chance inestimable (selon la matrone) de pouvoir s'intégrer. Et cette intégration commençait par l'augmentation de ses connaissances sur les produits artisanaux du Rohan, la cuisine, le maniement de l'épée, le sens pratique (qui est inné chez les Rohirims), les chevaux, la Terre.

En bonne Serdaigle (et de nature très curieuse) Luna absorbait tout ce savoir et posait parfois des questions étranges mais qui apportaient toujours son lot de réponses.

Le chef de la garde apparut dans un grand fracas casserolesque, sa côte de maille cliquetant, l'épée hors du fourreau. Il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, pas très loin de Luna qui tourna vers lui un regard étonné. Les lapins roses déplaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux blond. Elle commença à remettre ses chaussures.

Le soldat qui montait la garde un peu plus tôt se tenait derrière lui, silencieux. Le pauvre chef de la garde ne savait pas qui ou quoi pointer de son épée. Les lapins, volants, roses ou la fille avec la baguette. Il avait rencontré Luna lors de son arrivée qui n'était pas passé inaperçue. L'histoire de son après midi en ville et comment, lors d'un repas, elle avait mouché Grima-Langue-de-Serpent avait fait le tour du château. Peu de personne respectait Grima et il n'en faisait certainement pas parti. Elle avait l'air gentille, mais cela pouvait être une ruse, elle était peut-être un espion. Après tout, elle n'était pas du Rohan et le fils du Roi était mort le lendemain de son arrivée. Peut-être que ces lapins allaient attaquer. Après tout, ils était bien _roses_, pourquoi pas carnivores.

Luna regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il s'était arrêté brusquement après avoir couru dans les escaliers. (à traduire par : pourquoi il avait sorti son épée)

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Ayant pris une décision, le chef de la garde s'exprima. « Éloignez vous, Demoiselle, ils sont peut-être dangereux. Je vais m'en occuper ne vous en faites pas. »

Luna lui adressa un sourire. « Oh. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ils sont un peu loin je pense pour pourvoir me faire du mal. »

« Loin? » demanda faiblement le valeureux rohirim en suivant du regard un lapin qui effleurait la manche de ladite demoiselle.

« Oui, à mon avis, ils leur restent un peu plus d'une demi-journée avant d'atteindre Edoras. »

« Mais... euh... et... »

« Non-non, j'en suis sûre. Ils ménagent leur chevaux, je pense. Ce sont de bons cavaliers. »

« Cavaliers ? »

« Hu-hu. » acquiesça Luna.

« Les lapins ne montent pas à cheval. » dit-il fermement.

« Ça c'est bien vrai. » Elle sauta du parapet pour revenir sur le chemin de ronde dissipant ainsi tous les lapins roses en passant à travers. Elle continua en pointant la main vers les collines. « Mais eux si. Veuillez m'excuser, il faut que j'y aille ou on va m'attendre en cuisine. »

Sur ce, Luna quitta les remparts, laissant deux soldats interloqués observer les cavaliers qui approchaient au loin.

OooO

C'est en début d'après midi que les cavaliers atteignirent les murs d'Edoras alors que Luna, de retour sur les remparts finissait son déjeuner. Un délicieux sandwich avec une pomme de terre légèrement braisée à la crème fraîche. Elle vit l'un des cavaliers s'arrêter pour ramasser l'étendard du Rohan. Pensivement, elle regarda les trois cavaliers monter vers le château. _Cela doit vouloir dire qu'ils viennent en ami s'ils portent les couleurs du Rohan. _Elle remarqua alors que l'un d'eux avait une très longue barbe blanche. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle se précipita vers les escaliers. Elle les dévala ventre à terre et arriva aux Portes du Palais complètement essoufflée. Les cavaliers étaient apparemment en train d'être désarmés, si on en jugeait à la pile d'arme qui se trouvait maintenant dans les bras du plus jeune des gardes.

« Professeur ! » s'exclama Luna avant de se pencher, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. « Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis contente de ... vous voir. » Les hommes s'étaient retournés et l'observaient. « Euh.. Bonjour ? »

Hamat, le Capitaine de la Garde du Roi se tourna vers elle.

« Tu connais ces hommes, Luna ? » demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait bienveillante mais qui contenait une pointe d'accusation.

Elle eut l'air un peu embarrassée. « Euh.. non. Je suis désolée, je vous ai confondu avec mon ancien directeur. »

« Directeur ? »

« Hu-hu. C'est la barbe voyez-vous, vous avez la même que lui. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que vous ne pouviez pas être lui, il ne porte jamais de gris. Je le comprend, ça attire les pitiponks. Du coup, il porte beaucoup de couleur, surtout le jaune, pas comme mon professeur de... Oh ! Excusez moi ! Je m'appelle Luna, bienvenue à Edoras ! »

Hamat la regardait d'un air courroucé. Les étrangers quant à eux avaient l'air partagé à l'encontre de la jeune femme, certains semblaient intrigués, d'autres complètement ennuyés par son intervention.

« Ah.. Euh, désolée Maître Hamat, messieurs, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de vous accueillir, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis là... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas chez moi... mais euh... Comment vous vous appelez ? » tenta-t-elle de changer de sujet.

« On me nomme Gandalf, en ces contrées, jeune Luna. Peut-être pourrons discuter plus tard ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'est un directeur et un pitiponk mais pour l'instant mes compagnons et moi avons des affaires à régler. »

Avant que Maître Hamat puisse demander quelles affaires les amenaient en ces lieux, Luna répondit à Gandalf.

« Chouette ! Vous allez voir le Roi ? Je peux vous accompagner ? »

Maître Hamat ayant complètement oublié le bâton de magicien qu'il était censé confisquer emboîta le pas des étrangers et d'une Luna très excitée qui leur racontait à quel point l'accueil d'Eowyn était charmant. Luna les laissa passer devant elle pendant que le nain qui faisait parti des cavaliers marmonnait dans sa barbe à propos des « chouettes » et « des langages incompréhensibles en général » et plus particulièrement de ceux de « ces bouffeurs de verdures d'Elfes ».

Luna qui suivait le groupe, posa alors les yeux sur cette petite personne très poilue.

« Bonjour ! » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « Vous êtes arrivé avec eux ? »

Ravi d'être au centre de l'attention de la jeune fille, le nain lui répondit de bonne grâce.

« Oui oui, nous avons chevauché ensemble. Gimli fils de Gloïn, pour vous servir. »

Luna fronça les sourcils. « Ah oui, j'ai encore oublié, Luna fille de Xénophon. C'est étrange, je n'ai remarqué que trois chevaux. Vous êtes quatre, non ? » demanda Luna en levant la tête pour vérifier leur nombre. « Pardon ? »

« Je disais que j'avais partagé une monture avec l'Elfe. »

« Oh, d'accord. C'était lequel ? »

« L'Elfe ? C'est le blond devant. »

Ledit blond bougea les oreilles d'agacement.

« Non-non, le cheval, c'était lequel ? »

« Euh... Le brun, pourquoi ? »

« Il va très bien avec votre barbe. »

« Le cheval ? »

« Oui. »

« ... Merci. »

« De rien. »

Et sur ces sages paroles, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Luna repéra un endroit haut perché et s'y jucha afin de mieux observer l'audiance. Grima susurrait des trucs à l'oreille du Roi comme d'habitude.

Au fait, Gimli n'avait-il pas parlé d'un elfe ? Le mot pour les vampires par ici ? Il avait indiqué le grand blond vêtu de vert. Il n'avait pas l'air vampiresque... Il avait plutôt le style Robin des Bois. En plus dangereux et en moins romantique. Très fin, nerveux, une condition physique impeccable si on considérait la manière dont il ratatinait la garde du Roi avec ses compagnons.

Celui qui avait beaucoup plus le physique « vampire », c'était l'homme vêtu de cuir sombre (bonne qualité mais pas de fabrication rohanique). Les cheveux ébènes, un regard bleu, vif, le maintien, oui son physique était vampiresque, son style vestimentaire en revanche... Mais au fond, que sait on vraiment des vampires ? En y réfléchissant bien, ils pouvaient tous les deux passe pour des vampires. Leur air dangereux et aristocratique suffisait largement pour donner l'impression d'être en présence d'Immortels. Par contre, aucun des deux n'était Dracula.

Tiens ? Le Roi faisait des mouvements étranges sur son trône. Peut-être que c'est à cause du bâton que Gandalf pointe sur lui. Oh ! Il rajeunit maintenant ! Gandalf est il un sorcier ? Si c'est le cas, il a quelque chose à compenser avec son bâton... Franchement, une petite baguette peut très bien suffire. Il faudra vraiment qu'elle lui parle.

Quand le Roi Théoden brandit son épée, Luna descendit de son perchoir. Quand il attrapa l'immonde Grima par la peau du coup pour le jeter dehors, elle tira sur la manche de l'Elfe l'empêchant ainsi de suivre la foule qui assistait à la peu digne sortie de Grima-Langue-de-Serpent.

« Vous n'êtes pas Dracula. » accusa t-elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas polie. » répondit-il.

« Humm. On me le dis souvent. Je ne fais pas exprès. Je m'appelle Luna, fille de Xénophon, ravie de vous rencontrer. J'espère que vous voudrez bien répondre à quelques une de mes questions, monsieur... euh ?

Prenant pitié de la jeune femme, l'Elfe lui fournit son identité.

« Que veux tu savoir, jeune mortelle ? »

« Vous ne connaîtriez pas un certain Comte Dracula par hasard ? »

« Je crains que non. Pourquoi devrais je le connaître ? »

« Et bien... C'est un Immortel, comme vous. Eowyn ou Eomer, je ne sais plus, m'a dit que je rencontrerais un vampire qui pourrait me renseigner et vous êtes arrivé. J'aurais aimé lui poser des questions, Dracula est beaucoup plus connu chez moi, et une interview de lui aurait fait grand plaisir à mon père. Oh ! Je ne veux pas dire qu'il ne serait pas ravi d'avoir une interview de vous ! Il faudra juste que j'adapte mes questions. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Pour quoi ? Attendez, un vampire ? Je ne suis pas un vampire ! »

« Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas immortel ? »

« Euh, si, je suis un Elfe. Vous dites que vous avez parlé avec Eomer ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai parlé avec Eomer, il était dans le couloir quand je suis sortie. C'est la première personne que j'ai rencontré quand je suis arrivée ici vous savez, et ensuite il m'a présenté Eowyn. Elle est très gentille. C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé à leur cousin. Donc ? Vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous interview ? »

« Interview ? »

« Hu-hu. Je vous des questions, plus ou moins personnelles, et vous y répondez. Mon père pourra la publier dès que j'aurais trouvé un hibou digne de confiance. »

« Hibou ? Publier ? »

« Hu-hu. On peut commencer maintenant si vous voulez. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour ça. Je dois rejoindre mes compagnons et nous devons régler un certains nombres de problèmes. Il faut également que je récupère mon arc. »

« Peut-être après le dîner alors ? »

« Hummph... »

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Luna Lovegood est très heureuse d'apprendre aux lecteurs du Chicaneur qu'elle a réussit à avoir un entretien avec un vampire, Legolas Greeleaf. Cette interview répondra je l'espère à nombres de vos questions._

**Luna Lovegood : **Pour les lecteurs du _Chicaneur, _monsieur Greenleaf, voulez vous bien vous présenter ?

**Legolas Greenleaf : **Je suis Legolas fils de Thranduil, le Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. (ndLL : dans cette région du monde, elfe est le mot équivalent à vampire)

**LL : **Quel âge avez vous ? Je peux vous appelez Legolas ?

**LG : **Très bien. J'ai 2931 années.

**LL :** Wohaa ! Vous avez dû voir beaucoup de choses !

**LG : **Tout n'est pas intéressant à voir.

**LL : **Comment était votre enfance ?

**LG : **Comme toutes les enfances, à la fois trop longue et trop courte.

**LL : **À quel âge un Elfe atteint-il sa majorité ?

**LG :** La coutume veut que cela soit 150 ans.

**LL :** Est ce que vous vieillissez ?

**LG : **Qui vivra verra.

**LL : ** Quel est selon vous le plus grand avantage à être un vampire, pardon, un elfe ?

**LG : **Mes bottes ne finissent pas trempées quand je suis pris dans une tempête de neige. (_LL l'encourage d'un geste à poursuivre) _Je marche sur la neige, je ne m'enfonce pas dedans. _(LL penche la tête sur le côté) _Les Elfes sont en accord avec la nature, ils ne la combattent pas.

**LL :** Vous pourriez m'apprendre à faire ça ?

**LG : ** Non. _(LL regarde intensément Legolas) _C'est... inné, ça ne s'apprend pas.

**LL : **Dommage. Quel est le plus grand inconvénient d'après vous ?

**LG :** L'odeur. _(LL lève un sourcil) _Plutôt l'odorat. Nous avons un odorat plus développé que celui des hommes et la moindre odeur forte m'est insupportable.

**LL : **Utilisez-vous de la crème solaire pour sortir en plein jour ?

**LG : **Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais sachez que je n'utilise pas de crème quelle qu'elle soit pour sortir.

**LL : **Humm... Quel est votre régime alimentaire ?

**LG :** Pardon ?

**LL : **Quel est votre plat préféré ?

**LG : **... Les lasagnes au saumon.

**LL : **Vous aimez voyager ?

**LG : **Pas vraiment.

**LL : **Vous n'êtes pas chez vous pourtant, vous êtes même dans un pays étranger au votre.

**LG :** Pas pour le plaisir.

**LL : **Pourquoi alors ?

**LG : **Je faisais parti de la Communauté de l'Anneau. J'espère apporter ma contribution à un avenir meilleur.

**LL : **En venant ici ? (ndLL : ici équivaut au Royaume du Rohan, situé en Terre-du-Milieu)

**LG : **En venant ici nous avons prévenu le Roi du Rohan que son Peuple était en danger. Nous l'avons libéré de l'emprise d'un puissant Mage, ce qui va lui permettre de prendre des décisions, qui nous l'espérons sauvera des milliers de gens.

**LL : **Quel est le danger ?

**LG :** Une armée d'Orcs veut éradiquer de la surface de la Terre-du-Milieu la moindre présence humaine.

**LL : ** Oh, effectivement, ça a l'air assez sérieux. À quoi ressemble un orc ?

**LG : **Si je vous le décrivais, vous feriez des cauchemars.

**LL : **Quel genre d'association est la Communauté de l'Anneau ?

**LG : **Nous avons juré la destruction de l'Anneau Unique.

**LL : **... Ok, laissez moi résumer. Vous faites parti d'une association qui afin de d'assurer un avenir meilleur doit prévenir les dirigeants de la Terre-du-Milieu qu'une armée d'Orcs s'apprête à tout raser et vous devez détruire un anneau. C'est ça ?

**LG : **Pas n'importe quel anneau, l'Anneau Unique de Sauron.

**LL :** Qu'espérez vous que le Roi Théoden fasse ?

**LG : **_(semble inconfortable) _Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de la menace qui pèse sur son peuple est d'anéantir cette armée.

**LL : **Combien de membres comptez vous dans la Communauté ?

**LG : **Actuellement nous sommes huit.

**LL : **Vous recrutez ?

**LG : **Non.

**LL : **Et bien, Legolas, je vous remercie de m'avoir accorder de votre temps. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour tous vos projets. Je suis sûre que tous les lecteurs du _Chicaneur _seront d'accord avec moi pour dire à quel point cette conversation était éclairante. Merci beaucoup.

_Vous avez donc constatez avec moi, chers lecteurs, que plusieurs préjugés sur les Immortels (soit vampire ou elfe) ont été réfutés. Les vampires peuvent sortir en plein jour, aiment les lasagnes au saumon... Pour tous les élèves de Poudlard qui voudraient vérifier si, comme le dit la rumeur, le Professeur Snape est un vampire, je leur conseillerais plutôt de regarder s'il marche sur la neige ou s'il s'enfonce dedans._

_Vous avez également constaté que la partie du monde ou je me trouve, la Terre-du-Milieu, est comme la notre en proie à la guerre. C'est pourtant une magnifique contrée qui vaut la peine d'être visitée. J'essaierais de vous la faire découvrir, telle qu'elle m'apparaît. Peut-être que cette guerre, ici, vous permettra de relativiser ou de vous sentir moins seul dans cette situation. Il y a toujours quelque part, quelque chose, quelqu'un qui vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour lui._

_**Luna Lovegood, reporter du **_**Chicaneur**

OoOoOoOoO

Si vous trouvez Legolas un peu sec dans ses réponses, imaginez vous répondre à ce genre de questions par une inconnue, moi je le trouve poli.

Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce chapitre comme ça... mais bon, ça m'a l'air intéressant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ^^

Ah ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais la scène où Théoden est libéré de Sarouman n'est absolument pas décrite, c'est parce que l'histoire est majoritairement du point de vue de Luna et que... bah elle s'en tamponne complètement.


	3. En route pour le Gouffre

**Disclaimer : **À mon avis, je ne suis pas Tolkien, ni JK Rowling mais peut-être qu'il me manque des informations...

**Teaser : **Rien de bien compliqué... Luna se retrouve sur la Terre du Milieu et... l'aventure commence !

**Note :** On change de scène maintenant !

* * *

><p><strong>Les Aventures de Luna en Terre du Milieu<strong>

_chapitre III_

Luna était déçue. Gandalf venait de partir et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui. Aragorn, dans l'espoir de la consoler lui confia un message cryptique qui disait en substance « Au quatrième jour, au levé du soleil, regarde à l'est ». Elle trouvait Aragorn gentil, bien qu'un peu distant, mais franchement ses méthodes de réconfort laissait à désirer.

En plus, il fallait déménager. Eowyn venait de la prévenir d'emballer ses affaires car on allait au Gouffre de Helm. Luna espérait que Gandalf savait où c'était. Apparemment le Roi Theoden pensait que c'était le seul endroit où son peuple serait à l'abri de la horde d'Orcs qui menaçait le pays. Une décision qui conduisait les visiteurs à broyer du noir. Comme le lui avait dit Legolas, ils avaient espéré que le Roi prenne les armes, recrutent une armée et se mette à pourchasser les Orcs.

Maintenant, ils étaient en route pour le Gouffre et Luna commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Hama, l'Huissier du Roi Theoden se rapprocha d'elle.

« Luna. » La salua t-il.

« Capitaine ! Quelle belle journée pour faire une balade, vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda t-elle à son compagnon de marche renfrogné.

« C'est une plaisante journée. » confirma t-il, « Luna... J'ai entendu dire que des lapins roses... de fumée étaient apparus en ta présence... »

« Oh ! Oui ! ... Enfin... Ils ne sont pas apparus tout seuls, vous savez. C'est un sortilège que j'ai inventé. Mon père ne veut pas que j'ai un animal domestique alors... Je peux même les faire bleus ! » lui assura t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Qu... Comment ? »

« C'est magique évidemment ! »

Ayant perdu tous ses mots, Hama s'éloigna sans un son, déboussolé, frustré et un peu effrayé. Avec un haussement d'épaule, Luna reporta son regard sur la population d'Edoras qui l'entourait. Apparemment, c'était l'heure de la pause. Luna repéra une chevelure brune et s'empressa de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle arriva à hauteur d'Aragorn avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour ! »

« Luna ! » s'exclama t-il avec une main sur le coeur, « Je vous souhaite également une agréable journée. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie ? »

« Merciii. En fait » reprit elle sérieusement « j'avais une question ou deux à vous poser. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil. Aragorn avait entendu parler de l'interview de Legolas.

« Vraiment. » confirma t-elle en hochant la tête d'un air décidé.

Aragorn fit un petit geste désinvolte de la main. « Je ne promet pas d'y répondre mais tu peux poser tes questions. »

Luna prit une grande inspiration. « Voilà, je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez encore là. Je veux dire : avec nous. »

« Pourquoi je voyage avec vous ? » demanda Aragorn abasourdit.

« C'est ça. Toi, Gimli et Legolas. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas reparti ? »

« Eh bien, nous voulons aider le Rohan. » répondit-il comme si cela allait de soi.

« À vaincre les Orcs ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous pensez qu'à vous trois, vous apporterez une force tellement significative que votre présence changera le cours de la bataille ? »

« Euh... Eh bien, c'est-à-dire... »

« Vous oubliez vite vos objectifs à long terme aussi, je trouve. » reprit-elle comme si Aragorn n'avait pas tenté de répondre à sa question.

« Pardon ? »

« Ben oui... Regardez, votre but, c'est de sauver le monde en détruisant l'Anneau Unique et en prévenant les Dirigeants de la Terre du Milieu qu'une armée d'Orcs veut les éradiquer. Non ? »

« Euh... »

« Vous faites bien parti de la Communauté de l'Anneau, tous les trois, non ? »

« Oui. Euh... oui. »

« Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de prévenir les autres Royaumes ? »

« Euh... Eh bien... C'est-à-dire... Gandalf... et euh... »

« Et l'Anneau, celui qui doit être détruit. Vous faites quelque chose pour ça ? Vous savez où il est au moins ? » demanda Luna en tournant de grands yeux vers le sombre Rôdeur du Nord.

« Pas... euh... personnellement. »

« Ah. » Luna demeura silencieuse un moment. « J'espère que vous réussirez à sauver votre monde. » lui dit-elle avec une nuance de doute dans le ton de sa voix. « Je le trouve joli. »

« Merci. » marmonna machinalement Aragorn. « _Votre _ monde ? » tiqua t-il mais avant qu'il ait le temps de s'interroger plus avant, Luna recommençait à lui poser des questions.

« Au fait, qui est le chef de la Communauté de l'Anneau ? »

« Hein ? » s'exclama t-il très aristocratiquement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Bin, j'aimerais bien participer. J'ai des suggestions, vous voyez, et ce serait vachement plus facile de les faire si j'en fais partie mais Legolas m'a dit que le recrutement était fini... Alors jme demandais si je pourrais pas faire changer d'avis celui qui décide. » expliqua t-elle. « J'ai un peu d'expérience, pour sauver le monde. Un de mes amis doit combattre un sorcier maléfique qui veut dominer le monde magique et devenir immortel. C'est votre première fois, à vous ? »

« Euh... Je... euh... »

« Les amis ! » bondit Eowyn, « J'ai fait du ragoût ! En voulez vous ? » demanda t-elle avec un regard languissant vers Aragorn. Lequel se jeta sur l'occasion d'échapper aux questions de Luna.

« Oui ! » s'écria t-il avec tant de force qu'Eowyn recula d'un pas. « Je meurs de faim ! »

Avec un sourire hésitant, Eowyn lui servit une bonne (c'est une expression, n'oubliez pas) louche de ragoût/soupe/eau-avec-des-choses-indéterminées-dedans. L'odeur lui fit presque tourner de l'oeil et pendant un très bref instant, il regretta presque sa conversation avec Luna. Laquelle refusa poliment l'offre d'Eowyn pendant qu'Aragorn mâchouillait un bout de gras.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux n'essayait de faire la conversation, Eowyn arbora un air déçu et se retira en jetant de fréquent coup d'oeil vers le sombre et mystérieux homme qu'elle convoitait. Dès qu'elle eut disparue dans la foule, Aragorn posa le bol et se mit à polir son épée. Luna s'assit et le regarda faire, intéressée.

La foule devint soudain à la fois plus silencieuse, plus compacte et plus alerte. Le Roi se tint tout à coup devant eux.

« Aragorn. Luna. » les salua t-il.

« Roi Theoden. » / « Coucou. »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Venait-elle vraiment d'appeler le Roi du Rohan par un nom d'oiseau ? Grand seigneur, le Roi décida d'ignorer cette insulte (si vraiment c'en était une). Aragorn s'empressa néanmoins d'essayer de faire oublier à Theoden la présence de Luna. Il savait, lui, à quel point il était dangereux pour la santé mentale d'un individu, d'entamer une conversation avec la jeune femme.

Malheureusement, le Roi du Rohan avait une autre idée sur la question et demanda rapidement un entretien avec Luna.

Aragorn les regarda s'éloigner avec une ligne soucieuse sur le front. Il se mit debout et rangea son épée pendant que son regard se mettait en quête de Gimli. L'apercevant, il fit un pas, se tordit la cheville mais se redressa miraculeusement. Avec un effort pour préserver sa dignité, Aragorn s'éloigna en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le bruit spongieux qui s'élevait de sous son pied chaque fois que celui-ci touchait terre. Il essaya d'ignorer que lui, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, un Dunedain, Héritier de la lignée d'Elendil, descendant d'Isildur, venait de marcher dans un bol de ragoût et avait dorénavant un bout de gras collé sous la semelle.

À quelques pas de là, Luna et Theoden discutaient.

« Comment es tu arrivée ici Luna ? Ma nièce a été très vague à ce sujet. »

« C'est intéressant... Je me suis posée la même question. »

« Et ? »

« Aucune idée, mais c'est normal, je dormais quand c'est arrivé. »

« ... » Theoden lutta un instant avec des mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir. « Pourquoi êtes vous là ? »

Luna haussa les épaules. « Si vous ne le savez pas, je ne sais pas non plus. Je me suis réveillée dans votre château alors que je m'étais endormie à Poudlard. »

« Poudlard ? »

« Mon école. » Luna commença alors à lui parler de l'école de sorcellerie. Au bout d'un moment, il l'interrompit dans l'espoir d'obtenir une précision.

« Donc tu es une ensorceleuse ? »

« Oh non ! Pour ça, il faut passer un diplôme ! Je suis une sorcière, c'est tout ! » Puis comme la discussion commençait à l'ennuyer : « Dites voir, je pourrais faire votre interview ? On ne rencontre pas tous les jours un Roi. »

Le Roi qui était sage, savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'engager dans quelque chose que l'on ne comprenait pas (ça lui était arrivé une fois, une sordide histoire entre un cheval, un cerf-volant, et un savant, mais il était jeune à cette époque).

« Que voudrais tu savoir ? »

Aussitôt Luna fouilla dans son sac, en sortit du parchemin et de l'encre. « Ça vous gène si je prend des notes ? » Quand le Roi lui eut répondu par la négative, elle sortit sa baguette, tapota son fourbi et commença à bombarder méticuleusement le Roi de questions.

Le Roi fut sauvé de cette avalanche par l'attaque d'une troupe d'Orcs éclaireurs. Tous les cavaliers sauf une petite quinzaine qui serviraient d'escorte partirent à l'assaut. Luna, un peu déçu regarda partir Theoden.

* * *

><p>Après une heure et demi de marche dans un silence de plomb, Luna découvrit le Gouffre de Helm. Elle passa les portes, bouche bée. Eowyn donnait des ordres à droite, à gauche, assumant le rôle d'intendante. La plupart furent soulagés d'avoir quelque chose à faire même si ce n'était que déplacer et ranger des vivres dans les grottes qui courraient sous la forteresse. L'attente rendait fou les hommes et les femmes rassemblés au Gouffre.<p>

Une heure après leur arrivée, le Roi, sa Garde et deux membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau firent leur apparition. Avec des nouvelles apocalyptiques. Ils seraient assiégés dès ce soir. (Et Aragorn était tombé.)

Eowyn remarqua immédiatement l'absence d'Aragorn, elle ne fut pas la seule mais son comportement causa une chute de moral généralisée. Luna s'aperçut que les gens comptaient vraiment sur lui et ses compagnons pour les sortir de ce guêpier... et que la tête d'enterrement de son amie rendait tout le monde très nerveux.

Luna s'assit à côté d'Eowyn et lui tapota le dos.

« Là, là... Si ça peut te consoler, il n'était pas intéressé... »

« Hein ? »

« Aragorn. C'est bien à cause de lui que tu es triste non ? »

« Mais ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! »

« ... Ça se discute. Je ne dis pas qu'il mérite ce qui lui arrive, loin de là, mais si tu regardes les évènements... C'est lui qui a voulu trucider de l'Orc... »

Eowyn cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Pourquoi dis tu qu'il n'était pas intéressé ? »

« Bin... J'ai deux théories, en plus du fait qu'il ne te regardait pas. »

« Il ne m'a pas regardé ? » s'étrangla Eowyn, « Mais... D'habitude... Euh... » s'arrêta t-elle avant de sembler trop narcissique. « Quelles sont tes deux hypothèses ? »

« Hummm... Tu te souviens de son collier ? »

Son amie ferma les yeux douloureusement en souvenir de l'unique objet qu'ils avaient pu rapporter d'Aragorn puisque son corps était passé par dessus la falaise pour tomber dans la rivière. « Oui. »

« Alors, il y a deux solutions : Ou il ne lui appartenait pas et il le gardait en souvenir d'une fille. Ou il était à lui et il était gay. »

« Gai ? »

« Oui, tu sais, il aime les hommes quoi... »

« Oh... Oh ! _Oooh_ ! » Elle demeura silencieuse un moment. « Ça expliquerait. »

Remise de ses émotions, Eowyn décida de trouver son oncle afin de négocier sa présence sur le champ de bataille. Négociation qui se passa fort mal puisque le Roi dut s'éclipser de la dite conversation pur aller voir ce qui faisait du bruit devant les murailles du Gouffre.

Luna voulut également monter sur les rempart pour voir ce qui se passait mais deux gardes lui firent remarquer peu aimablement que ce n'était pas la place d'une femme. Elle ne répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil en regardant le garçon de 12 ans équipé de pied en cape qui tremblait de peur derrière eux. Luna les quitta sans un mot.

La plupart des femmes et des enfants étaient déjà enfermés dans les grottes. Elle n'y était pas, tout simplement parce qu'elle estimait avoir droit à un statut spécial : en tant que journaliste. Ça, et le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune envi d'obéir et que personne ne pouvait l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit.

N'étant pas sur la muraille, Luna se retrouva sur le chemin du bataillon d'Elfes venus prêter main forte aux Cavaliers du Rohan.

L'Elfe qui menait les autres la prit par les épaules avec un air courroucé et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ordonne aux guerriers qui l'accompagnaient de s'arrêter. Enfin, Luna supposa que le mot qui sortit de sa bouche voulait dire ça, puisque c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Il lui jeta un regard froid tandis que le Roi Theoden se rapprochait, suivi de Legolas et Gimli.

« Roi Theoden. » salua rigidement l'elfe.

« Haldîr, n'est-ce pas ? Que faites vous ici ? »

C'est à ce moment que Luna apporta son grain de sel. « _Aaah... _»

« Luna ? » demanda le Roi.

« Hein ? Oh ! Désolée ! Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! Continuez vos... trucs... politiques... »

Les yeux d'Haldîr lancèrent des éclairs et ses mains resserrèrent leur prise sur son épaule. « Une alliance entre les Hommes et les Elfes existait, fut un temps. Nous sommes là pour l'honorer. »

Haldîr sentit les muscles de Luna bouger sous ses doigts avant d'entendre le son de l'applaudissement qu'elle donna pour sa réponse. La main d'Haldîr remonta de quelques centimètres vers son cou. Il fut distrait par le cri d'un guetteur et ne put mener à bien le projet de l'étrangler.

« Cavaliers en approche ! Cavaliers en approche ! »

Bientôt suivi par plusieurs autres.

« Il y a un homme ! » « Il est poursuivi par quatre orcs ! » « C'est Aragorn ! »

Théoden prit une décision promptement. « Ouvrez les portes. Archers. » Des ordres qui descendirent instantanément la chaîne de décision. En deux temps, trois mouvements, les archers furent prêts, les portes entrouvertes et quelques piquiers assuraient les arrières de ceux qui étaient à la porte. Deux orcs furent abattus avant qu'Aragorn atteigne les portes. Legolas tira les deux flèches suivantes et les deux derniers orcs tombèrent.

Les montures furent criblées de projectiles en tout genre et Aragorn arriva sain et sauf dans la première cour. Les piquiers le laissèrent passer et il arriva au galop dans la cour où était rassemblés le Roi, (Hamat aussi), les Elfes (et leurs armures étincelantes), Legolas et Gimli (qui revenaient des remparts un brin essoufflés) et...

« Haldîr, qu'est ce que tu fais avec Luna ? »

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'Elfe et la jeune femme, comme si la foule venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Haldîr lâcha le cou de Luna abruptement.

« Rien. Elle était sur mon chemin. »

« Elle fait ça souvent. » acquiesça Aragorn d'un air sage.

« Hey ! » protesta t-elle, « Je suis encore là, je vous signale ! »

Ce qui attira inévitablement toute l'attention sur elle.

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais là exactement, Luna ? » demanda Theoden.

Haussant les épaules, Luna expliqua calmement qu'on lui avait interdit de monter sur la muraille.

« Tu devrais être dans les cavernes. » insista Legolas.

Le regard rêveur de Luna l'étudia.

« Si vous n'avez rien de plus urgent à faire, je serais ravie de discuter ce point. »

Les hommes* échangèrent un regard.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. On se voit plus tard. » ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas guilleret.

« Vous pensez qu'elle va dans les cavernes ? » demanda Gimli de sa voix bourrue.

« _Qui est-elle ? _» se demanda Haldîr.

« _Tout le monde voudrait avoir la réponse à cette question. _» murmura Aragorn dans la même langue.

« Gandalf l'aime bien. » précisa Legolas en repassant dans le langage des hommes.

« Les Orcs ! » s'exclama Aragorn faisant sursauter tout le monde. Lorsque le rythme cardiaque des hommes* se fut apaisé, Aragorn leur annonça l'arrivée imminente des Orcs. Dans une demi heure tout au plus, ils verraient apparaître les premiers rangs de l'armée d'Orcs. Après un bref conciliabule, les hommes* se quittèrent pour se reposer (Gimli, Aragorn : qui reçu un « je suis content que tu sois en vie » de tous ceux qui étaient présents) ou pour donner une série d'ordres dont le plus important fut lancé machinalement par le Roi Theoden.

« Le prochain qui interdit l'accès aux remparts à _cette fille_ devra m'en répondre. »

* * *

><p>* et par « homme » j'entends « toute personne de sexe masculin »... mais vous aviez compris ;)<p>

PS : Je me suis renseignée pour savoir si l'expression « en train de » pouvait être comprise du peuple de la Terre du Milieu, et à ma plus grande surprise, il s'avère que oui. Bien que le sens actuel d'une durée dans l'action soit relativement récente (1700), cela n'a rien à voir avec la machine à vapeur et autres trains apparus dans les années 1830.

Un truc à dire sur l'interrogatoire d'Aragorn ? Sur le comportement d'Eowyn ? Plus d'informations sur l'expression « en train de » ? Vous aimez Luna (ou pas) ? Vous avez hâte de lire la suite ? Une seule solution : Review !


	4. Gouffre de Helm partie 1

**Disclaimer : **Si seulement je gagnais des sous en écrivant...

**Note :** Le chapitre que vous attendiez tous... la bataille du Gouffre de Helm !

**WARNING : **C'est la guerre, des gens souffrent et meurent... Surtout les Orcs mais bon... autant prévenir ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans le chapitre précédent... <strong>Haldîr est arrivé, Aragorn est en vie (finalement), Luna s'est vu refuser puis autoriser l'accès aux remparts, les Orcs sont en route..._

* * *

><p><strong>Les Aventures de Luna en Terre du Milieu<strong>

_chapitre IV_

Luna était en train de fouiller dans son sac de voyage lorsque Eowyn arriva derrière elle.

« Luna ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où étais tu ? »

« Hum ? Oh, Eowyn ! J'étais avec les autres en haut. »

« En haut ? Tu étais sur les remparts ? »

« Pas exactement, non. »

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? On a entendu des cors sonner, les Orcs sont arrivés ? »

« Non-non, c'était des Elfes et... »

« Des Elfes ? »

« Oui et... »

« Mais ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? »

Luna regarda fixement Eowyn d'un air sérieux et ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'elle fut sûre de ne pas être interrompu à nouveau. « Ils se baladaient. Quand ils ont entendus dire qu'on était là et ils sont venus nous proposer de partager leur pique-nique. »

« Hu ? »

« Et Aragorn est arrivé et a tout gâché en ramenant des Orcs. »

La voix d'Eowyn monta de plusieurs octaves. « Aragorn ? »

« Oui, il est arrivé quelques minutes après les Elfes. »

« Luna, ce n'est pas gentil de faire ce genre de plaisanteries. Aragorn est mort. »

« Non-non, il était bien en vie quand il est arrivé. J'aurais reconnu un Inferi. Ils ont moins de conversation pour commencer. »

« Aragorn est vivant ? Pour de vrai ? »

Luna acquiesça silencieusement.

« Mais pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dit plus tôt ? » s'exclama t-elle en ayant récupéré puis dépassé les octaves de tout à l'heure.

« J'allais le faire, mais tu m'interrompais sans cesse. »

« Oh... Je suis désolée. » Eowyn observa quelques minutes la robe que Luna avait étalée sur le sol pendant leur discussion. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

La question attira le regard rêveur de Luna sur son interlocutrice avant de se reposer sur la robe. « Je me change... »

Eowyn recula lentement « Oh... Euh.. Très bien, je vais te laisser alors. »

« Hum... À plus tard, Eowyn. »

* * *

><p><strong>NOUVEAU LIEU, NOUVELLES RENCONTRES<strong>

**Des Elfes et des Orcs au Gouffre de Helm**

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, j'ai maintenant quitté Edoras, la Capitale du Rohan (_voir p.2_) et son fabuleux Palais, le Châteaux d'Or pour suivre le Peuple du Rohan, dirigé par un roi, Sa Majesté Theoden (_interview p.6_), dans un de leur lieu culturel le plus connu, le Gouffre de Helm. (...)

...O...

**INTERVIEW D'UNE TÊTE COURONNÉE **

**Luna Lovegood : **Amis du _Chicaneur _bonjour ! Je suis actuellement en compagnie du Roi Theoden du Rohan fils de Thengel, qui a accepté de répondre à quelques questions. (_se tournant vers le Roi_) Merci votre Majesté.

**Roi Theoden :** À qui parles-tu, Luna ?

**LL : **À tous ceux qui liront votre interview, votre Majesté.

**RT :** Tu comptes diffuser cette conversation ?

**LL :** Oui, c'est le but d'une interview, vous savez. Ce qui m'amène à cette question, votre Majesté, qu'en est-il de la liberté de la presse dans votre Royaume ?

**RT :** La liberté de la quoi ?

**LL :** De la presse : est-ce que les journalistes peuvent publier ce qu'ils veulent ?

**RT :** (_marmonnant_) journalistes ?

**LL :** Est ce que vous pratiquez la censure ?

**RT :** La censure ? Non ! Chacun peut lire ou dire ce qu'il veut tant que la communauté n'en pâti pas. (...)

...o...

(...) Le Gouffre de Helm est en réalité une forteresse impénétrable, du moins tant que les envahisseurs n'utilisent pas d'explosifs. Le Gouffre doit son nom au Roi Helm Hammerhand qui mit à disposition la forteresse, alors appelée Fort-le-Cor, pour son peuple durant un hiver afin d'échapper à Wulf (_nda : personne n'a voulu me confier quoi que ce soit sur cet individu, à part qu'il était « un boucher sanguinaire » et qu'il y avait une histoire de fille là-dessous*_). Helm décéda durant cet hiver, ici, au Gouffre et lui donna ainsi son nom. (...)

* * *

><p>Luna hésitait devant l'escalier en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle se décida plutôt à explorer les environs au pied du premier rempart.<p>

Des archers à arcs longs avaient été placés là, possédant peu de précision, mais beaucoup de forces. Luna se glissa derrière un soldat particulièrement nerveux qui lâcha sa flèche lorsqu'elle le frôla. Elle ne s'attarda pas alors que la flèche montait haut dans le ciel. Au moment où la flèche amorçait sa décente, Luna avait atteint l'autre côté de la cour.

Le vacarme qui s'élevait de l'autre côté de a muraille cessa brutalement. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'archer « sans flèche ». Accusateurs. Aragorn aperçut Luna et signala sa présence à Legolas qui se pencha vers Gimli. Après un court conciliabule durant lequel l'activité principale de Gimli fut râler, il quitta son poste en marmonnant que c'était ''une technique de triche déloyale'', que Legolas ''n'avait pas intérêt à commencer à compter avant qu'il ne soit revenu''. Gimli prit son air le plus menaçant en attrapant un gamin par le coude pour le traîner jusque devant Luna.

« Ton nom. » aboya t-il.

« B... Bran. » bégaya l'adolescent pendant que Luna fronçait les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi cette conversation avait lieu devant elle. « Fils de Bregos. »

« As tu suivi un entraînement militaire ? »

« N... non. »

« Alors on va faire court. Le principe est simple : j'ordonne, tu obéis. Jusque là tu me suis ? »

« O... oui. »

« Tu as les bases du maniement de l'épée ? »

« Je... euh... oui. »

« Parfait. Tu restes avec Luna jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Où elle va, tu vas. Compris ? »

« O... oui ? »

« Ça ne te déranges pas Luna ? C'est une question de sécurité. »

« Hum... Non-non, ça marche pour moi. »

Gimli la regarda étrangement pendant une seconde ou deux avant de décider qu'il n'avait pas le temps de chercher ce que ça voulais dire. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Legolas qui tuait son douzième Orc.

« Moi c'est Luna. Tu as quel âge ? » demanda t-elle curieuse à son compagnon forcé.

« 15 ans. »

« Aaah... » émis Luna, l'air d'avoir résolu un grand mystère. Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire excité, « Tu as déjà vu un Orc, toi ? »

* * *

><p>(...) Avant la dernière bataille en date qui a eu lieu au Gouffre (deux jours plus tôt, à la date d'écriture de cet article), la Forteresse était un monument impressionnant. Au centre se tenait une tour fortifiée au dessus de laquelle trône un cor géant qui fait vraiment beaucoup de bruit lorsqu'il est activé. La tour était protégée sur un flanc par une immense falaise (impossible à escalader) et de l'autre par un ensemble de murailles concentriques d'une épaisseur phénoménale.<p>

L'armée du Rohan ainsi qu'un bataillon d'Elfes arrivé en renfort, dirigés par sa Majesté Theoden, se postèrent sur les murailles et derrière les portes dans les premiers temps de la bataille. (...)

...o...

(...) **LL :**Humm... Pourquoi Eomer a t-il été banni ? Votre Majesté.

**RT : ** (_regarde intensément le reporter du _Chicaneur) Mon neveu n'est plus banni.

**LL : **D'accord. Comme vous voulez. Humm... Qui a le pouvoir de bannir les gens dans votre Royaume, à part vous, votre Majesté ?

**RT :** (_pince ses lèvres_) Seulement moi.

**LL : **Donc, sa Majesté a changé d'avis concernant son neveu ?

**RT : **Pas du tout ! (_LL penche la tête_) ... Ce que je veux dire c'est que lorsqu'il a été banni, je n'étais pas... Je n'ai... Je ne m'en... Ce n'était pas intentionnel.* Grima avait embrouillé mon esprit. (...)

...o...

(...) De l'autre côté, se trouvait l'armée Orque. Armée, qui d'après mes observations, m'a semblé bien organisée, on distinguait nettement les bataillons ou autres corps militaire les uns des autres. Tous les Orcs m'ont parus en bonne santé (avant d'être occis) et dans la force de l'âge, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait voir dans l'armée de Rohan qui comptait nombre vieillards et adolescents. Ce qui démontre selon moi, la préparation des Orcs et la surprise du Rohan quant à cette attaque. (...)

...o...

(...)** LL :** Vous arrive t-il de penser à prendre votre retraite ?

**RT : **... De plus en plus souvent. (...)

...o...

(...) J'ai pu examiner un Orc de près et je peux vous dire que ce sont des créatures humanoïdes dont les normes de beauté sont très éloignées des nôtres. Leur culture de l'hygiène m'a également semblé moins développée mais peut-être font ils partis de ces espèces qui vivent en symbiose avec des bactéries ou des champignons dont l'activité dégage une odeur à laquelle l'espèce humaine n'est pas habituée. (...)

* * *

><p>Luna tirait derrière elle un jeune Bran par la chemise et slalomait pour éviter tous ces gens qui couraient. Les Orcs avaient réussi à placer stratégiquement quelques échelles qu'ils utilisaient pour investir les remparts. Gimli s'en donnait à coeur joie et fauchait l'Orc de-ci, de-là, si bien qu'au bout du compte une pile d'Orcs morts dépassait sa courte taille.¤<p>

Luna força son compagnon à s'accroupir dans un coin relativement à l'abri de l'attaque orque.

« C'est juste moi ou ces gens sont vraiment moches ? »

Bran, beaucoup plus inquiet d'être en état stationnaire sur un champ de bataille qu'intéressé par les questions de Luna, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Luna fronça soudain le nez et commença à respirer par la bouche.

« Dis voir, Bran, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi les Orcs vous attaquent ? »

« Hein ? »

« Est-ce que, d'après toi, le Peuple du Rohan pourrait avoir fait quelque chose pour mériter ce traitement de la part d'un pays voisin ? »

Trop occupé à surveiller les alentours pour s'indigner, l'adolescent répondit d'un ton absent. « Oui... Exister... Je crois... »

Luna hocha la tête en réponse, comme si cela confirmait ses suspicions, et conjura un sort de tête-en-bulle pour neutraliser l'odeur des Orcs. Des coups répétés firent légèrement vibrer la muraille. Luna fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois que je pourrais obtenir une interview de l'un d'eux ? »

« Hein ? »

« Oui, tu as raison, le plus simple est encore de leur poser la question. »

* * *

><p>(...) Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à vérifier mes observations car aucun Orc n'a accepté de répondre à mes questions.(...)<p>

...o...

(...) **LL : **Que pensez vous des démocraties, votre Majesté ?

**RT : **Démoquoi ?

**LL : **Démocratie, votre Majesté. Des pays où le peuple choisi son dirigeant.

**RT : **D'où sort cette idée ridicule ?

**LL :** Là où j'habite, votre majesté, la plupart des pays sont des démocraties

**RT :** Tu veux dire que ça existe ? Comment les gens font-ils pour choisir ? C'est insensé !

**LL :** Oui, votre majesté. Je vis moi-même dans une démocratie, bien que nous ayons également une Reine. Votre majesté.

**RT :** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

**LL **: (_hausse les épaules_) Comment voulez vous que je vous appelle ?

**RT :** Roi Theoden me va très bien. (_s'énerve_) Sommes nous obligés de subir ce bruit ?

**LL :** C'est juste le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, Roi Theoden.

**RT :** (_marmonnement_) ...pas naturel... (...)

...o...

(...) Je suppose que ma demande d'interview ne tombait pas au bon moment, malheureusement, à l'heure actuelle, aucun Orc présent lors de l'attaque n'est encore en vie pour offrir son témoignage. (...)

* * *

><p>Toujours en zigzaguant, Luna (et Bran) se rapprochèrent du bord. En jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, elle se rendit compte (Bran était occupé à tuer un assaillant) que les Orcs tentaient d'enfoncer la lourde porte de la muraille. Ils ne semblaient pas parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant, pensa Luna, en observant d'un oeil critique les efforts des envahisseurs. Qui décidèrent bientôt de sortir l'artillerie lourde en changeant de bélier. Luna se fit la réflexion, tout en détruisant une flèche qui se dirigeait vers Bran, que c'était tout de même un Putain de Beau Bélier. Il était sculpté en forme de loup et des flammes s'échappaient de sa gueule. Elle jeta un <em>petrificus<em> à un Orc qui arrivait derrière un Bran débordé, puis se penchant au-dessus de la forme inerte, demanda :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna. J'aimerais avoir votre point de vue sur cette guerre, voulez-vous bien répondre à quelques questions ? »

Seul un grognement fâché lui répondit. Après avoir insisté quelques instants, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de la part de cet orc. Elle hésita sur la marche à suivre.

Devait-elle le libérer du sort ? Devait-elle le laisser là ? Devait-elle abandonner son objectivité de journaliste ? _Pouvait_-elle ? Se cantonner au rôle d'observatrice était une chose, mais pouvait-elle regarder ces hommes se faire massacrer sans rien faire ?

Les coups sur la porte cessèrent et Luna aperçut Aragorn et Gimli sur le parapet qui menait à ladite porte. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Son regard se reporta à nouveau sur l'orc qu'elle avait immobilisé. Devait-elle prendre parti ? Devenir actif dans un conflit n'avait jamais fait parti des responsabilités d'un journaliste.

Pendant que Luna débattait intérieurement, Bran était occupé à empêcher les orcs de s'approcher de trop près mais il ne pouvait être partout à la fois, il se fatiguait, il avait 15 ans et aucune expérience au combat. Ce qui expliqua qu'un orc le prit à revers et chargea une Luna toujours accroupie à côté de l'orc.

Un râle furieux interrompit ses réflexions et Luna fut envahie par la vision de l'acier et une sensation de danger. Un éclair rouge plus tard et l'orc présomptueux fauchait trois de ces compatriotes en valdinguant sous l'effet du sort de Luna. Les combats alentour ralentirent. Bran l'attrapa par le bras, la remit debout rapidement et s'éloigna en la poussant devant lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je... je voulais juste une interview. »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est... que... » haleta t-il en continuant d'avancer. « ... tu as... cette chose... sur la tête. »

« Oh. » s'exclama Luna en faisant disparaître le sortilège de tête-en-bulle d'un geste. « C'était pour l'odeur. »

Malheureusement, sa démonstration de force avait attirée l'attention des Orcs qui décidèrent qu'il était nécessaire d'éliminer cette nouvelle menace. Elle.

Lorsqu'un orc puis un deuxième s'avancèrent dangereusement, Luna comprit que la décision de prendre part au conflit avait été faite pour elle. Ce dont elle ne se rendit pas compte fut qu'elle avait déjà prit cette décision bien avant ce moment, lorsqu'elle avait pris sur elle de protéger Bran.

Le Roi Theoden, blessé au bras, regarda bouche bée depuis la tour d'observation où il avait été rapatrié, le spectacle son et lumière qu'offrait Luna.

Luna se fit une raison, elle n'allait pas laisser ces créatures puantes blesser Bran ou Eowyn ou... Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle avait encore des tas de questions à poser à des tas de gens, et pour répondre, ils devaient être en vie. Et puis pour le moment, elle ne se voyait pas en train de discuter avec les Orcs, pas quand ils essayaient de la tuer. Elle se mordilla brièvement la lèvre inférieure et passa de sorts défensifs à des sorts plus offensifs. L'Orc le plus proche perdit un bras. Bran, et beaucoup d'autres, la regardèrent bouche bée.

Soudain Aragorn se mis à hurler. « Legolas ! Abats le ! » puis il passa en elfique et Luna ne comprit plus rien. Elle se pencha par dessus la muraille et vit un Orc tenant une torche foncer vers un renfoncement du rempart à environ 60 mètres de sa position. Aragorn se tenait beaucoup plus proche de celui-ci qu'elle. Legolas envoyait flèche sur flèche au sprinter.

« Attention ! »

Luna fut rappelée à des choses plus urgentes quand les Orcs, ayant déterminés qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'approcher d'assez près pour la tuer, focalisèrent leurs archers sur elle.

« Oh. » Elle leva sa baguette mais ne savait quel sort utiliser, or les flèches arrivaient rapidement. Très rapidement. Les secondes lui semblèrent des heures. Aucun des boucliers magiques qu'elle connaissait protégeait des attaques physiques et aucun sort ayant un effet sur des objets pouvait s'occuper de 15 éléments distincts d'une telle vélocité.

Sa magie prit alors les choses en main et un maillage bleu électrique s'échappa de sa baguette. Les flèches émirent un sifflement retentissant en explosant mais tout de même moins fort que celui que fit l'infortuné Orc qui grilla au contact du mystérieux maillage.

Luna aperçut l'Orc qui portait la torche trébucher dans le renfoncement de la muraille avant qu'elle ne fasse un vol plané.

Legolas n'avait pas réussi à abattre à temps l'Orc que lui avait désigné Aragorn. Or lorsque celui-ci était tombé, sa torche avait mis, assez littéralement, le feu aux poudres. Au pied de la muraille se trouvait une ouverture, protégée d'une grille, d'où s'écoulait les eaux usées du Gouffre. Les Orcs avaient réussit à empiler au niveau de cette faiblesse plusieurs barils de poudre. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été minutieux au point de préparer des mèches pour amorcer l'explosion, on ne le saura probablement jamais, toujours est-il que le but fut atteint et qu'une brèche fut ouverte dans le premier rempart.

L'explosion souffla tout ceux qui étaient à proximité, à commencer par Aragorn qui gisait, évanoui, dans une flaque. Luna fut propulsée dans les airs et eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle reçut Bran sur le ventre. Le pauvre garçon s'était pris quelque chose dans le visage, probablement le plat de son épée, et saignait abondamment du nez. Luna le repoussa en toussant, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la poussière.

« Parton. Ça ba ? »

« Episkey. » Avec un craquement un peu sinistre, le nez de Bran fut remis en place et débouché. « Viens, ne restons pas là. » repris Luna en regardant les Orcs déferler par l'ouverture. Rapidement, Bran récupéra son épée en se tâtant le nez et suivi Luna. Vers la brèche.

Legolas se précipitait également à la rescousse de son ami, trucidant sur son chemin.

« C'est vraiment pas mon jour... » marmonna Aragorn en reprenant ses esprits. Il évita de justesse l'arme rouillée d'un Serviteur de la Main Blanche et en tua deux autres avant d'être rejoint par Legolas.

« Repliez vous ! Repliez vous ! » hurla le Roi depuis les portes du deuxième rempart encore suffisamment protégée pour que les orcs ne puissent s'en approcher. Mais cela ne tarderait pas.

« Aragorn ! Repliez vous ! » ordonna Theoden, et s'étant assuré que ses ordres seraient obéis, laissa aux renforts la garde de la porte, assurant ainsi les arrières de ceux qui se repliaient. Ceux-ci étaient majoritairement des Elfes (bien qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup) car leur bataillon avait été posté très près du lieu de l'explosion. L'ordre de Theoden fut relayé en elfique par Aragorn qui désirait être sûr que tous les elfes soient au courant.

« _Haldîr ! Au Bastion ! _» L'Elfe hocha la tête avant de se frayer un chemin à travers les Orcs tout en rappelant ses hommes.

« HALDÎR ! » s'époumona Aragorn dans l'espoir de le prévenir à temps qu'un Orc se trouvait derrière lui.

Avant même de penser à ce qu'il faisait, Aragorn s'élança vers Haldîr. L'Elfe fut cependant trop lent et ne put bloquer le coup que lui asséna l'ennemi. Un coup d'une extrême violence porté par un bras vigoureux armé d'une épée en chocolat. L'Orc n'eut pas l'occasion de s'appesantir sur le mystère de l'épée chocolatée avant qu'Haldîr ne lui ouvre la gorge d'un geste fluide.

Alors que la violence se déchaînait encore autour de lui, Haldîr se pencha pour ramasser un morceau de l'épée qui s'était brisée sur sa clavicule.

« À votre place, j'en mangerais pas. » intervint une voix passablement essoufflée.

Aragorn arriva sur ces entre faits et palpa brièvement Haldîr, vérifiant d'un air étonné qu'il n'était pas blessé. Pendant son bref examen, il aperçut Luna quelques pas plus loin avant qu'il ne se souvienne où il se trouvait. Où ils se trouvaient tous.

Il poussa alors Haldîr, attrapa Luna par le bras et les mena vers la retraite. Bran parvint à passer les portes avant que les soldats ne les referment, mettant ainsi les derniers survivants à l'assaut de la première muraille, à l'abri.

* * *

><p>(...) Les guerriers du Rohan, cherchant à protéger leurs familles, se battirent comme des Gryffondors mais nul ne put égaler les faits d'armes des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Legolas Greenlealf, Prince Elfe de Mirwood, est un archer exceptionnel qui peut réussir des tirs dont ne rêverait même pas Robin des Bois (notre héros national). Gimli, fils de Glóin, Maître Nain, sait mieux manier sa hâche que Dumbledore sa baguette. Aragorn, Héritier du Trône du Gondor, est un véritable meneur d'hommes, alors que tous perdaient espoir, il a été celui qui nous a donné le courage de continuer. (...)<p>

...o...

(...)** LL :** Vous semblez estimer les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, souhaiteriez vous en faire parti ?

**RT :** Non. Je... euh... J'ai déjà beaucoup de responsabilités, et la quête de la Communauté de l'Anneau n'est pas compatible avec elles.

**LL :** Vous connaissiez ses membres avant qu'ils forment cette association ?

**RT :** J'avais entendu parler d'eux. Aragorn a combattu aux côtés de mon grand-père. (...)

...o...

(...) Pourtant ce n'est pas leurs extraordinaires capacités qui changèrent le cours de la bataille. Non, en effet, (...)

* * *

><p>Luna glissa le long du large mur de pierre, essoufflée, en s'éventant d'une main. Bran, posté à côté d'elle, tremblait, les muscles crispés par la tension et l'effort. À un mètre de distance, Haldîr observait d'un air complètement abasourdi le morceau de chocolat qui avait été une épée orque. Aragorn, plié en deux, reprenait également son souffle lorsque Legolas et Gimli surgirent. Les deux membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de marquer le bonheur de leurs retrouvailles en balançant de grandes claques affectueuses dans le dos de leur ami.<p>

« Je sais, je ne devrais pas tant solliciter ma chance... » leur dit Aragorn avec un sourire. « Quelle est la situation ? »

« La première cours est aux mains des Orcs. » commença Legolas

« Plutôt à leurs sales paluches hideuses de sales faces de culs d'oliphants ratatinés.. » rectifia Gimli avant d'être coupé par Legolas.

« Hem. La deuxième cours ne tiendra pas longtemps, elle n'a pas été conçue pour résister à un assaut de même intensité que celui-là. »

« Et il ne parle pas des explosifs que ces sales sécrétions de Sauron qui pètent plus haut que leurs... »

« Hem. Theoden organise déjà la retraite dans le Bastion. »

« Moi, Gimli, fils de Glóin, Fier Nain, je ne battrais pas en retraite devant ces sales vermines de... »

« Hem. Le Fier Nain devra s'y résoudre s'il ne veut pas se retrouver devant une armée entières de sales... »

« _Hem. _» Interrompit Aragorn. « Il nous faut gagner du temps. Pour Gandalf. »

« Theoden est au courant. Nous tenons, ici, le plus longtemps possible avant de nous replier. »

« Roi Theoden a prévu des pièges ? »

Tous les regards des membres de la Communauté se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui venait de les interrompre.

« Des pièges ? » demanda Legolas sans comprendre.

« Bin oui, le plan c'est de les retarder non ? Il a dû prévoir des pièges qu'on activera en se repliant. Non ? Ça éliminerait des Orcs et ça les désorganiserait. Il en a prévu, non ? »

« Quel genre de pièges ? » demanda Aragorn

Luna haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas, des explosions sur leur chemin, ils ont l'air d'aimer les feux d'artifices. Ou des Chauve-furies. Ou des cailloux qui leur tombent dessus. Si on avait une grosse pierre qui roule, on pourrait dégager tout un chemin. Ou une guillotine. Ou de l'huile bouillante. Ou.. enfin, vous voyez... des pièges quoi. »

Les trois hommes échangèrent un long regard.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'il a prévu des pièges. » répondit Gimli. Aragorn et Legolas tournèrent la tête si rapidement vers leur ami qu'ils durent se froisser un muscle. « Tu veux bien nous aider à les mettre en place ? Ton Chausse-furie a l'air très intéressant mais c'est la première fois que j'en entend parler. »

« Oh. » Legolas et Aragorn tournèrent de nouveau la tête si rapidement que s'ils ne se modéraient pas prochainement, ils auraient bientôt le tourni. « Bien sûr ! » répondit Luna avec un grand sourire réjouit. « Tu viens Bran ? On va repérer les lieux avec Gimli. »

Bran qui arborait à présent un air fatigué la suivie sans un mot. Les deux compagnons restant les regardèrent s'éloigner en silence.

« Je... euh... Je vais prévenir Theoden. » décida finalement Aragorn, laissant Legolas seul. Enfin... plutôt en compagnie d'un compatriote traumatisé qui fixait encore d'un air perdu le morceau de chocolat qui commençait d'ailleurs à fondre.

« _Haldîr ? Tout va bien ? _»

Haldîr leva des yeux à l'allure bovine vers le deuxième Elfe avant de caresser le tranchant du chocolat, laissant sur son doigt une traînée marron.

« _Haldîr ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec du chocolat ? _»

« _... sauve la vie... _» parvint aux oreilles de Legolas.

« _Le chocolat te sauve la vie ? _»

« _Oui ! _» répondit Haldîr vivement en reprenant des couleurs. Legolas le regarda d'un air très peu elfique, la bouche entrouverte. « _Enfin non ! Le chocolat _m'a _sauvé_ _la vie. _» dit-il comme si cela avait plus de sens.

« _Hein ? _»

« _C'était une épée ! Une épée orque ! Je le jure ! _» s'énerva l'Elfe,«_ J'ai vu le reflet métallique ! Mais je n'ai pas pu l'éviter ! Et... Et après... c'était du chocolat... _» fini Haldîr d'un air malheureux.

« _Ah ! _» fit Legolas, soulagé, « _C'est sûrement Luna. Elle a d'étranges capacités. _»

« Luna ? » demanda t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Legolas fronça les sourcils. « _Euh... Oui, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre... _»

« _Oh non... _»

* * *

><p>(...) Non, en effet, ce qui nous sauva, ne fut ni trois compagnons au courage exceptionnel, ni d'ingénieuses chausse-trappes, non, lorsque les Hommes (et 5 Elfes et un nain) se retrouvèrent acculés (...)<p>

* * *

><p>Un sourire carnassier apparu dans la barbe de Gimli. Ils étaient prêts. Les soldats avaient été avertis et au signal, ils commenceraient à se replier vers le Bastion. Et l'Enfer se déchaînerait sure les Orcs.<p>

* * *

><p>...<em>à suivre...<em>

* Vous avez remarqué ? Theoden (dans l'interview) ne pouvais pas s'accuser, il n'a pas répondu à la question en commençant par « je », personnellement je trouve ça révélateur. Comme s'il refusait ce qu'il s'était passé, la réalité... en gros, il a honte de ne pas avoir été plus fort que la « possession » par Saroumane. ... Bon c'était mon moment « psychologie de comptoir » mais je trouvais que ça méritait d'être relevé ^^

¤ Celui ou celle qui trouve d'où vient la référence pourra demander à Luna de poser une question au personnage de son choix, et j'essayerais d'intégrer tout ça dans l'histoire.

**Note :** J'avoue, Bran a sauté dans l'histoire de nulle part... mais je l'aime bien ce garçon ^^ Je me demande s'il ne va pas continuer d'apparaître, de temps en temps... Vous en dites quoi ?

Désolée, pas d'armée de lapins roses carnivores... mais ya des tas d'orcs trucidés dont un qui perd un bras et une épée en chocolat. Ça compense non ? Et puis... La bataille n'est pas finie ;)

Au fait, (pas que je veuille étaler ma vie et tout ça mais) je voulais publier plus tôt mais ce chapitre s'est révélé coriace... J'ai l'ai coupé d'ailleurs mais... j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ^^


	5. Gouffre de Helm partie 2

**Disclaimer : **Si seulement je gagnais des sous en écrivant...

**Note :** La suite du chapitre ! Une conclusion époustouflante à une bataille non moins épique !

Ah ! Et je coupe l'action qu'une seule fois pour la fin de l'interview donc... vous n'aurez pas le temps de souffler ! ;)

Ces signes *, ° indiquent l'existence d'informations complémentaires en bas du chapitre.

**WARNING : **Je préfère prévenir avant que cela vous choque (petites âmes sensibles que vous êtes) mais le nom d'un Orc est révélé. Oui, les Orcs ont des aussi, choquant, je sais... (Et non, ce n'est pas un truc du genre ''Elrik le Crasseux'')

C'est la guerre. En temps de guerre, il n'y a que deux règles :

Règle numéro 1 : Les gens meurent.

Règle numéro 2 : Tu ne peux pas changer la règle numéro 1.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans le chapitre précédent... <strong>Un sourire carnassier apparu dans la barbe de Gimli. Ils étaient prêts. Les soldats avaient été avertis et au signal, ils commenceraient à se replier vers le Bastion. Et l'Enfer se déchaînerait sur les Orcs._

* * *

><p><strong>Les Aventures de Luna en Terre du Milieu<strong>

_chapitre V_

La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, « ''on'' avait un plan ».

« Infaillible » disait certain, « audacieux » rajoutait les autres mais tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il était « héroïque ». L'espoir avait renaquit de ses cendres. La rumeur disait que c'était une idée d'Aragorn et que les Orcs ne verraient jamais ce qui les frapperait. ''On'' racontait que la magie des Elfes allait les anéantir.

En vingt minutes, tous les soldats avaient reçu des consignes précises et un signal. Ils attendaient avec impatience ce signal. (non parce que quand même, ils étaient en train de perdre, mais _chut_ faut pas le dire)

Tout le monde faisait confiance au héros Aragorn, qui avait déjà combattu aux côtés du Rohan. Il y a longtemps mais bon...

Tout le monde savait que l'ingénuité de son compagnon Elfe l'épaulait. Ce qui expliquait également les ordres étranges (mais aussi audacieux et infaillibles)...

Tout le monde avait passé sous silence Gimli. De toute façon, les Nains ne sont bons que pour creuser...

Tout le monde pensait qu'un petit fermier anonyme n'était pas important. C'est pas comme si un gamin de 15 ans avait déjà accompli quelque chose d'extraordinaire, on sait tous bien à quoi pense un adolescent de 15 ans à longueur de journée et ça n'a jamais avancé personne...

Tout le monde avait oublié que la caractéristique majeure d'une femme, quand elle n'est pas trop occupé à ratatiner un Orc, était de réfléchir.

Tout le monde respirait la confiance en soi, leur ardeur retrouvée.

Tout le monde ? Non. Une personne (*résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur*) était inquiète. Hamà, Capitaine de la Garde, avait été mis dans la confidence. Plus ou moins. Une heure et demi plus tôt, Aragorn était allé voir le Roi. Maintenant, Hamà essuyait un filet de sueur angoissé de son front. Il avait passé les dernières 20 minutes à faire passer les « consignes du Roi » (qui étaient en fait originaires d'Aragorn qui les tenait de Luna -ce qui était le vrai problème du Capitaine-) et avant cela, une heure environ à ''aider'' à mettre en place les ''pièges'' de leur invité surprise.

Un soldat avait aperçut Aragorn parler avec Theoden puis partir en compagnie du Capitaine, ce qui était à l'origine de la rumeur qui disait que le plan était de lui. Comme le découvrirait Lavande et Parvati, en temps de guerre, les rumeurs sont des armes puissantes. Et ne devait **jamais** être contredites lorsqu'elles étaient en leur faveur. Une rumeur _peut_ faire remporter une bataille... ou une guerre.

Tout le monde, donc, était impatient de recevoir le signal. Seules quelques personnes savaient que le cerveau de toute l'histoire était une jeune magicienne un peu frappadingue. Le Roi Theoden, évidemment, était dans la confidence mais tout ce qu'il savait était les lieux des « embuscades » et l'assurance d'Aragorn que cela marcherait. Cela ne les sauverait peut être pas, mais Theoden ne pouvait pas sacrifier la moitié de ses hommes s'il existait l'espoir d'une victoire... ou un moyen de retarder leur défaite. Il ne serait pas dit que les Hommes du Rohan avait été écrasé en un rien de temps, ce serait une bataille digne d'être chantée ou une victoire (un mélange des deux ne lui déplairait pas mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver).

Hamà, en revanche, possédait plus d'informations sur les « pièges » ayant participé à leur élaboration. Et ces informations ne lui plaisait pas. Gelsolír, Myósil et Trópomodúlis, les trois Elfe survivants de l'explosion (en dehors d'Haldîr et de Legolas) avaient été enrôlés d'office dans l'intrépide entreprise. Ils avaient notamment apporté leurs conseils pour le choix des lieux d'embuscade. Eux, n'étaient pas inquiets, des Elfes de leur trempe n'ont pas peur de la mort. Et ils devaient avouer qu'ils étaient curieux (mais dignes, attention, très dignes). Haldîr avait d'ailleurs repris ses esprits (enfin... disons qu'il ne les avait pas totalement perdu) et effectuait machinalement les tâches qu'on lui donnait.

Tout était prêt. Il était temps.

Luna était accroupie dans un coin, un Bran verdâtre tout proche, et laissait s'écouler une brume rose sans forme de sa baguette. Brume qui se dirigeait d'elle-même vers des cages flambant neuf conjurées pour l'occasion. Gimli l'interrompit d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Ça suffira, Luna, va rejoindre ta position. »

Luna agita sa baguette et les derniers filets de fumée bondirent dans une cage qui se ferma dans un claquement sec. Elle essuya une goutte de sueur avant de se tourner vers le Nain.

« Tu te souviens de tout ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Oui oui. » confirma t-il exaspéré. « Je suis le seul à pouvoir déclencher le piège. Et oui, je me souviens de la manière d'enclencher ce foutu... »

« Luna, » interrompit Aragorn anxieusement « tu es sûre que tout va fonctionner comme tu l'as prévu ? »

Luna tourna son regard vaguement vers la position d'Aragorn. « Celui qui croit pouvoir prédire le futur se retrouve souvent désappointé. »

Aragorn, à court de réponse, senti son anxiété monter d'un cran.

« Y'n'sert à rien de douter à présent. » intervint Gimli pour briser le silence. « Tout le monde à son poste ! »

Chaque « équipe » s'éloigna vers les lieux qui leur avait été assignés. Luna (d'un pas guilleret) et Bran (vous pouvez imaginez...) tout d'abord, bientôt rejoint par Gelsolír, un Elfe taciturne, envoyé par un Aragorn nerveux.

Legolas, dans un haussement d'épaule distingué, s'éloigna ensuite en attrapant au passage, un carquois supplémentaire d'une main, Haldîr de l'autre. Trópomodúlis les suivi en aiguisant une pointe de flèche.

Devant tant d'indifférence, Aragorn, dépité, parti en compagnie du troisième Elfe, Myósil.

Hamà se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Gimli, à ses côtés, sourit d'un air barbare , attrapa sa hache et lança par dessus son épaule.

« Allons-y Capitaine ! »

* * *

><p><strong>(..) LL :<strong> Quelles sont vos relations avec les Royaumes voisins, Roi Theoden ?

**RT :** Nous sommes en des temps troublés. ( _LL hausse un sourcil_) C'est compliqué... L'Isengard (ndLL : patrie des sorciers) s'est acoquiné avec le Mordor (ndLL : endroit où vivent les Orcs) qui a déclaré la guerre à la race des Hommes. Et le Gondor... subit des problèmes internes... Quant aux Elfes et aux Nains, les Dieux seuls savent à quoi ils sont occu-. _(hurlements au loin_)Je dois y aller. Reste avec Eowyn, allez au Gouffre.

_C'est sur ces mots que le Roi du Rohan me quitta pour s'occuper de plus pressants sujets, tel que l'attaque surprise de notre convoi par des Orcs. J'espère que cette interview vous aura permis autant qu'à moi d'élargir la vision que l'on se fait de la royauté. Il apparaît également, au vu des derniers évènements, que la menace d'extermination de la race des Hommes devient de plus en plus concrète. Comme l'a si bien exprimé le Roi Theoden, nous vivons en des temps troublés, ici, en Terre-du-Milieu. Troubles qui me rappelle inévitablement les évènements que Voldy et ses serviteurs ont initiés. _

_N'ayant aucune nouvelle de la situation des Sorciers en Grande Bretagne, et étant dans l'incapacité de dénicher une chouette digne de ce nom, c'est à ma foi que je m'en remet quand je pense à vous, à mes amis, à ma famille. _

_**Luna Lovegood, reporter du **_**Chicaneur.**

* * *

><p>Gimli observa au loin une lumière se déplacer de la gauche vers la droite puis de la droite vers la gauche de manière répétée. Une deuxième lueur puis une troisième la rejoignit bientôt. Le signal avait été lancé, tout le monde était à son poste. Il était temps de déchaîner les Enfers.<p>

Une des canines de Gimli brilla dans le soleil couchant.

« Donne le signal » ordonna t-il au Capitaine.

Hamà porta son cor à sa bouche et produisit rapidement deux notes courtes suivies d'une longue. Les soldats de la section concernée commencèrent alors à se replier pendant que Gimli tapotait en marmonnant sur les pierres dans le sol devant lui.

« Nord, Sud, Sud-Ouest... On n'a pas idée d'inventer des codes aussi compliqués... Nord, Nord, Est... »

Les guerriers les plus proches de Gimli étaient en sécurité derrière lui, il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une trentaine d'hommes dans le rétrécissement qu'ils avaient choisi de piéger. Une goutte de sueur se condensa au bout du nez de Gimli*. Les Orcs suivaient de près et se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Enfin, Gimli suspendit son geste et porta son regard, non vers les combats proprement dits mais vers une fine ligne qui avait été dessinée à la craie sur le sol.

« Pourvu que ça fonctionne, s'il vous plaît, faîtes que ce ne soit pas du vent. » priait tout bas Hamà.

Il restait sept hommes derrière la ligne. La goutte de sueur de Gimli se fit plus lourde. Plus que deux hommes. Un.

Gimli abattit sa main d'un geste brusque. La pierre émis une lueur jaunâtre et une (ou deux-on n'est pas à ça près) microseconde plus tard une centaine (108 exactement) de pieux sortirent du sol.

« Merci-merci-merci. »

Ils transpercèrent tous les Orcs présents dans une gerbe de sang rouge qui teinta les pierres alentour d'un tableau macabre. Gimli se releva pendant qu'une autre série de sons sortaient d'une corne un peu plus loin sur sa gauche.

* * *

><p>Legolas rattacha sa corne et banda son arc. À côté de lui Haldîr et Trópomodúlis puis ''l'équipe'' constituée d'adolescents armés de pierres ou d'arcs courts firent de même. En entendant le signal, les hommes avaient commencé à reculer en formation très rapidement. Puis alors que la majorité d'entre eux avaient atteint le Bastion, ils rompirent les rang, tournèrent le dos à leurs ennemis et partirent en courant. Enjambant facilement la corde qui était en travers du chemin. Enfin... plutôt la ficelle. Ficelle que les Orcs, enhardis, ne virent pas. L'un deux trébucha dessus et tomba lourdement dans un bruit de casseroles rouillées. Sa vie prit fin assez rapidement pendant que ses compagnons le piétinaient.<p>

En tombant, cependant, il avait suffisamment tiré sur la corde pour que cela ouvre le loquet auquel elle était reliée des cages que Luna avait conjurées pour l'occasion. Les grilles claquèrent sur la pierre en libérant des bêtes brutales et sanguinaires aux longues dents, que dis-je, des monstres effrayants aux oreilles de grande taille, vous savez : ces bondissants lapins roses... ou bleus au regard fou et sauvage.

La vision d'animaux fantomatiques arrêta net la charge des Orcs qui se demandèrent comment affronter cette menace. Durant ce bref laps de flottement, Legolas et les autres archers firent feu. Peu après, les Orcs tombaient comme des mouches et ceux qui n'étaient pas entrés dans le passage n'osaient plus s'approcher de l'hécatombe. Il n'y aurait eu que les archers, ils ne se seraient pas posé de questions mais ces... démons brumeux_ roses _qui essayaient de prendre l'air inoffensif sous la forme de lapins étaient autrement plus impressionnants. Si encore on voyait des griffes, ou des canines ou... quelque chose, ils sauraient quoi combattre mais... là... Ils se plaindraient au Syndicat, l'O.R.C.S, Office des Récriminations Contre les Sacrifices. En tout cas, hors de question de passer par là.

Au même instant, du côté d'Aragorn, un Orc posa le pied sur une pierre marquée d'une grosse croix rouge. Une belle pierre bien lisse posée là, au milieu du chemin, par des maçons, très très longtemps auparavant. Une pierre solide et fière, une pierre du Rohan qui s'enfonça doucement de deux ou trois centimètres.

Les Orcs avaient dépassés cette pierre d'environ quatre mètres quand quelque chose sembla changer. Aragorn retint son souffle, Trópomodúlis perfectionna son air blasé. Une petite vague ayant la dite pierre pour origine se forma. On aurait dit que le sol était fait d'eau tellement cela ressemblait à une ride que l'on pouvait obtenir en jetant un objet dans une mare. Au passage de cette vague, le sol parut se modifier. Devenir moins consistant. Sans que l'on puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit de changé. La charge orque ralenti imperceptiblement, les lourds guerriers ayant de plus en plus de mal à soulever leurs pieds. Un Orc arracha sa botte à la pierre du chemin de ronde dans un bruit de succion. Deux pas plus loin, il était embourbé jusqu'aux genoux. Des cris de surprise et de peur s'élevèrent (et pas que du côté orc).

Aragorn embrocha un Orc qui avait réussi à traverser et laissa tomber son cadavre vers le reste de ses congénères que se débattaient, piégés. Une dizaine d'Orcs avaient atteint l'autre côté. Un homme du Rohan repoussait un odorant ennemi vers le piège tandis que Trópomodúlis semblait s'amuser à trancher dans la chair de son adversaire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il sembla à Aragorn puisque le visage de Trópo° n'affichait aucune expression. Un doigt orc s'envola, Aragorn s'élança et empêcha un grand homme blond avec des tresses de subir le même sort que les Orcs qui s'enfonçait en paniquant dans les sables mouvants. L'homme le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner, le souffle court.

Aragorn observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les Orcs avaient abandonné toute velléité de combat et cherchaient à rejoindre un bord, n'importe lequel pourvu qu'il soit solide. De l'autre côté de la Zone de Magie Intensive, un Orc à l'esprit scientifique et curieux se posaient des questions. En bon scientifique, il décida de tester ses hypothèses à l'aide d'une expérience. Il s'accroupit, équilibra sa hache d'une main et se pencha vers la pierre qui-semblait-solide-mais-ne-l'était-pas. Lentement et pas à pas, il y approcha son index. Index qui entra en contact avec une substance molle et s'enfonça dans ''la pierre''. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Cet Orc impétueux, dont nous nous devons de retenir le nom : Urhg Rhâl, eut une vie scientifique de courte durée, mais remarquablement remplie, à cause d'une expérimentation qui prit une tournure tragique. Nous retiendrons de lui, notamment, sa première expérience, couronnée de succès où il démontra que l'eau de pluie était effectivement buvable (une grande avancée pour le peuple Orc) et sa dernière où il prouva, sans conteste encore aujourd'hui, que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

Les yeux d'Urhg Rhâl se teintèrent de peur alors qu'il était aspiré dans le sujet de son expérimentation. Comme le dise si bien les anglais : La curiosité tua le chat.

Un autre doigt obstrua brièvement le champ de vision d'Aragorn qui s'arracha au spectacle affligeant de l'unique main orque agitée de soubresauts qui disparaissait lentement sous la surface de la pierre.

« Trópo ! Arrête donc de jouer. N'as tu jamais appris à quel point c'était irrespectueux ? » lança jovialement Aragorn, l'adrénaline lui déliant la langue, « Tu aurais dû proposer de partager, mal élevé ! »

Un sourire effrayant éclaira le visage de l'Elfe alors qu'une des oreilles de son adversaire s'envolait. « Veuillez m'excuser, sieur Aragorn » commença Trópomodúlis d'une politesse excessive, « pour me faire pardonner » continua t-il une lueur sauvage dans le regard qui n'avait pas quitté un seul instant son opposant « je vous offre la mise à mort. »

« Vous êtes bien aimable, merci _mellon_. »

L'Orc, désarmé, saignant de toutes parts, isolé de ses alliés et aveuglé par son propre sang fut achevé sans autre cérémonie.* Une fois la fièvre de la bataille retombée, Aragorn porta son regard vers le lieu d'embuscade de Luna.

« As-tu entendu leur signal ? »

« Non. » fut la courte réponse de Trópomodúlis.

« Peut-être dev... » commença Aragorn avant d'être coupé par le grand ZAAP d'un impressionnant éclair, si brillant qu'il lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux hommes regardèrent bouche bée l'endroit où il était apparu.

« Nous pourrions aussi aller au Bastion... » lui répondit finalement Trópo.

« Hum. » acquiesça Aragorn « Je suis sûr que Theoden a besoin de nous. »

* * *

><p><em>...Un peu plus loin, au même moment...<em>

« Ah bin si ! Ça marche ! » s'exclama une Luna radieuse à un Bran aveugle. « J'étais pas bien sûre d'avoir bien compris les explications d'Hermione sur l'électricité, tu comprends... Elle peut devenir si compliquée comme fille parfois... Bon, les cristaux sont encore en place ? »

Gelsolír, qui surveillait les-dits cristaux acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Bran, tu lances le signal quand tu es prêt. » là-dessus, Luna, assise en tailleur, reporta son attention vers les combats.

Bran porta sa corne à sa bouche et souffla une longue note qui sembla s'éterniser pendant des heures. Gelsolír surveillait farouchement les quatre cristaux délimitant une zone clé où les combats empêchait toute retraite. Luna faisait rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, et Bran soufflait.

Enfin le son prit fin et c'est à ce moment là que l'ordre le plus étrange jamais ordonné sur un champ de bataille fut exécuté. Tous les fiers guerriers du Rohan, armés de pieds en cape, sautèrent le plus haut possible pendant que Luna laissait négligemment tomber le bout de sa baguette sur le sol.

Le sol se couvrit alors d'un réseau brillant électrique contenu par les quatre cristaux.

Les dents des Orcs s'entrechoquèrent. Ils tombaient à genoux alors que les soldats reposaient les pieds sur le sol. On en vit beaucoup relever un pied, par réflexe, au danger de se retrouver au contact du sol. De la fumée s'échappait des corps des Orcs et les hommes les contournèrent prudemment, obéissant sans réfléchir aux ordres qu'on leur avait donnés. Les Orcs qui étaient proche de la zone et n'avaient donc pas été grillés, contemplaient avec stupeur le sol qui venait de tuer leurs frères. Ce sol qui émettait encore de temps à autre des langues brillantes qui ressemblaient à des fils d'or soulignant les fissures des pierres du chemin de ronde. L'un de ces fils caressa un cristal. Ceux-ci se mirent à clignoter d'une lueur blanche, gagnant de l'intensité au cours du temps.

« Ouups ! » émis Luna, « Il vaudrait mieux accélérer le mouvement. » ajouta t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Voyant l'expression de Luna, Bran commença à paniquer. Agitant les bras et criant aux soldats de se dépêcher. Gelsolír, bien plus maître de lui-même, prit les choses en main, donnant des ordres clairs, nets et précis. L'évacuation se déroula correctement jusqu'à ce que les Orcs se remettre à combattre. Constatant que le sort de la Sorcière n'était plus en activité, ils commencèrent à avancer vers Luna en suivant les soldats, une lueur malveillante dans le regard. Heureusement (ou malheureusement, ça dépend du point de vue), il ne restait plus beaucoup de guerriers du Rohan vivants à évacuer.

Le clignotement s'accéléra.

Les derniers guerriers humains, guidés par Gelsolír, dépassaient Luna quand le premier cristal explosa. Des corps, anciennement orcs, maintenant juste morts, envahirent le ciel. Bran, terrifié, tira sur la manche de Luna pour l'éloigner de la ligne orque qui fonçait sur eux. Mais Luna ne bougea pas, trop occupée à se caresser le menton pensivement.

« Luna ! _Luna ! _» tenta vainement Bran.

La deuxième explosion les souffla comme des brindilles dans une bourrasque chaude.

« Voilà pourquoi je hais les explosion. » expliqua Luna comme si des choses lui explosait régulièrement à la figure. « Je finis toujours sur les fesses. »

Elle leva sa baguette et commença quelques mouvements alors qu'un Orc enragé fonçait vers eux. Bran, désorienté, encore à genoux, n'eut que le temps de lever son épée qui s'enfonça dans la chair molle su ventre de l'Orc, juste sous la cuirasse, avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante exploser dans son épaule.

Luna baissa sa baguette.

Le troisième cristal explosa dans une langue de feu, réchauffant l'air humide et éclairant la nuit.

Beaucoup d'Orcs furent mutilés dans cette explosion, ajoutant à la confusion. Bran s'écroula dans un petit bruit sourd qui interpella Luna alors même que ses oreilles résonnaient encore à cause des explosion. Elle se précipita vers lui, attirant par son mouvement l'attention d'un Orc ivre de vengeance. Aveuglé par sa rage, il força un passage à travers ses congénères (en tuant quelques uns et en achevant d'autres en chemin). Un grognement sourd, à mi-chemin entre le cri et le rugissement, lui échappa. Il était à 2 mètres de sa proie lorsqu'il s'assomma en rencontrant violemment une barrière invisible.

D'autres Orcs, moins forcenés, tentèrent également de se jeter sur le couple d'humains qui ne leur prêtaient aucune attention. En vain. Cela sembla décupler leur colère. (/!\_psychologie orque _/!\ C'est une honte, vraiment, on se troue le cul à les envahir et c'est même pas foutu de nous regarder ! /!\ _c'est bon, fini^^ _/!\)

Luna se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en regardant la blessure de Bran. La blessure _mortelle_ de Bran. Elle écarta le tissu pour avoir une meilleure vue. Le sang s'échappa à gros bouillon.

Bran n'avait pas reçu la protection d'une côte de maille, équipement coûteux qui avait été réservé en raison de sa rareté aux hommes ayant plus d'expérience. Sa protection de cuir bouilli n'avait que très peu épargné le jeune homme du coup qu'il avait reçu. Luna l'en débarrassa. On pouvait apercevoir l'os de son omoplate autour d'une chair réduite en charpie et de morceaux de tunique collés à la plaie. Luna connaissait le sort qui résorbait les fractures et le jeta. La fêlure sur l'omoplate de Bran disparue. Elle hésitait sur la course à suivre, se demandant si elle devait l'anesthésier ou pas.

La dernière explosion retentit sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, barbouillant la barrière magique de sang.

Elle lança un sort-garrot, limitant ainsi l'écoulement sanguin, lui laissant plus de temps pour parvenir à une décision mais augmentant les risques qu'il perde son bras.

Elle ne connaissait que les sorts de premiers secours, les sorts plus élaborés n'étant enseignés qu'aux médicomages. Elle pouvait prévenir des infections mais pas soigner la gangrène. Elle pouvait refermer une blessure superficielle mais pas une plaie béante.

Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa une de ces visite à St Mangouste. **La **visite. Celle où les médicomages avaient tentés, en vain, de sauver sa mère. Luna commença à suivre les mouvements de baguette du médicomage de sa vision. La plaie de Bran cessa de saigner. Elle se rapprocha du médicomage. Qui remarquerait une enfant de 9 ans dans cette frénésie ? Elle capta le murmure de l'homme qui luttait pour la vie de sa mère. Luna le reproduisit. Les blessures de sa mère ne se refermaient pas, le niveau de ses yeux étaient juste assez haut pour le voir. Luna continua à chuchoter, en rythme avec le médicomage. Elle fut jetée à terre par un auxiliaire qui se précipitait dans la salle. La blessure de Bran se referma lentement dans un bruit de succion qui passa inaperçu dans le vacarme environnant.

Les yeux du jeune homme papillonnèrent avant qu'il ne revienne à lui tout à fait. Luna reprenait son souffle pendant que Bran vérifiait que, non, vraiment, un oliphant _n'_avait _pas_ décidé d'élire domicile sur sa poitrine. Tremblant légèrement, Luna commença à exhorter Bran à se lever. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs que très peu de succès dans cette entreprise. Ils étaient les derniers humains (vivants) du secteur et cela attirait les Orcs qui tambourinaient comme des forcenés sur le mur invisible de Luna, étalant le sang. Bran roula sur lui-même, suite à un pic d'adrénaline, et se retrouva à quatre pattes. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Luna assise à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as fait la connaissance d'une épée orque. Violemment. » expliqua imperturbablement Luna d'une voix essoufflée.

« Oui, jm'en suis aperçu. » ironisa Bran. « Je voulais dire : après _ça. _» précisa t-il en palpant ce qui restait de sa tunique sans toucher sa toute nouvelle cicatrice hypersensible.

« Je t'ai soigné... Je crois. »

« Tu crois ? » s'étrangla t-il.

« Bin... T'as encore mal ? » demanda t-elle.

« ... » Ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu cicatriciel. « Non. »

« Super. On y va ? »

À eux deux, ils parvinrent à se mettre sur pied et partirent en clopinant vers le Bastion. « Ce serait bête qu'ils nous enferment à l'extérieur quand même... »

Le contre-coup du choc et l'épuisement empêchèrent Bran de paniquer à cette idée. Ils furent accueilli par Aragorn et Gimli qui faisaient les cents pas.

« Dépêchez-vous, bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui vous a retenu ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Tu es un peu pâle, mon garçon, tout va bien ? » interrogea Gimli en attrapant Bran par le Bran pour le forcer à accélérer le mouvement (ou plutôt pour le traîner à l'intérieur).

« Heu... » répondit-il faiblement.

« Dis donc ! Tu es couvert de sang ! » s'exclama t-il une fois à l'intérieur où brûlaient des torches qui apportaient de la lumière sur de nombreuses situations (enfin, celle qui nous intéresse là, c'est celle de Bran) « Et... ta tunique est déchirée ! Tu es blessé ? Merde ! On a besoin d'un chirurgien par ici ! » cria t-il à la cantonade « Vite ! »

« Oui » acquiesça Luna. « Il est presque mort m... »

« Il est aux portes de la mort ! Grands Dieux mais si vous avez les pieds coincés dans le fion, bougez vous le cul ! »

Il força le pauvre Bran à s'allonger sur la pierre froide, pendant que des soldats fermaient les portes derrière eux. Luna s'écroula à côté de lui.

« C'est ce qui nous a retenu » continua Luna, pour répondre à la question d'Aragorn. « L'épée était si grande... Jn'ai pas put empêcher qu'elle... qu'elle... qu'elle _coupe_ Bran. » balbutiait-elle comme si elle ne croyait toujours pas que cette épée avait osé faire ça. « Il fallait que je finisse le mur, vous comprenez... » Aragorn fit semblant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait et se pencha pour entendre les mots suivants. « ... et ensuite, il est presque mort... »

Aragorn se redressa, pour observer la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux. Inquiet, il posa deux doigts sur sa gorge. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en trouvant son pouls. Elle dormait. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, ce qui attira l'attention de Bran qui commença à se débattre faiblement contre Gimli et le rebouteux qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Non-non-non... Je dois rester avec elle ! Non ! ... Attendez ! Laissez-moi ! »

Aragorn capta le regard de Bran. « Elle dort. C'est tout. Elle dort. »

À ces mots Bran cessa de lutter et devint tout mou contre Gimli. Le chirurgien put enfin écarter les morceaux gorgés de sang qui avaient été une tunique. Pour révéler une peau lisse et rose. La grande cicatrice semblait récente mais en aucune façon pouvait elle dater d'à peine dix minutes. Le chirurgien marmonnait dans sa barbe.

« C'est pas possible. Il a tous les symptômes d'une hémorragie trop importante mais il ne saigne pas ! Comment est-ce possible... »

Il posa un doigt sur la cicatrice, ce qui fit frissonner Bran. Gimli se caressa la barbe d'un air docte en observant la chair puis Luna puis la chair rose. Il se redressa (et non, je ne dirais _pas_ que le changement n'était pas flagrant par rapport à sa précédente position -même si c'est vrai-) et arracha le chirurgien à son pseudo-patient.

« Comment traite t-on une hémorragie ? »

« Il faut stopper l'écoulement sanguin... » répondit-il mécaniquement, en fixant la barbe du Nain. « ... si le patient crache du sang, il saigne de l'intérieur, si... » le médecin coula un regard vers Bran. « De l'eau. » reprit-il plus assuré. « Il faut qu'il boive. Beaucoup. Et il faudrait qu'il mange. Du sucre de préférence. »

« Très bien. On va s'en occuper. D'accord ? »

L'homme hocha la tête et parti sans un mot. Gimli attrapa une outre et la lui fourra dans le bec, à la manière d'un biberon. Aragorn et lui amenèrent les deux jeunes gens dans un coin plus ou moins tranquille où Bran reprit possession de Luna (c'est-à-dire qu'elle dormait à présent avec la tête sur les genoux de Bran). À peine installés, ils furent rejoints par Legolas, suivit par un très silencieux Haldîr.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? »

« Hé bien, Bran, ici présent, est ''presque'' mort. »

« Il m'a l'air bien trop en vie pour ça. » remarqua d'un ton léger Legolas.

« On a toujours l'air trop en vie avant d'être mort. » intervint Gimli de son ton docte en jouant avec une boucle de sa barbe.

Sur ce Trópo, Gelsolír, et Myósil débarquèrent.

« Hé ! Chef ! Content de vous voir en vie ! » dit l'un d'eux en donnant une grande claque dans le dos d'Haldîr. Lequel leur jeta un regard noir glacial qui leur fit reprendre une pose militaire.

« Arrête donc de les terroriser... » intervint Legolas « ou je pourrais mentionner, au hasard de la conversation, ce délice des papilles que l'on nomme aussi ch... »

« C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! » Et après un nouveau regard noir dirigé contre Legolas et un ''désolé'' marmonné en direction des trois autres Elfes, Haldîr continua à bouder.

« Pourquoi il tète, le jeune ? » demanda Gelsolír en s'essayant au langage familier (la guerre fait cet effet là aux gens).

Les nouveaux arrivants observèrent Bran, les lèvres collées à l'outre, les paupières lourdes... et Luna, profondément endormie.

« C'est médical. » indiqua Gimli.

« Vous ne lui avez pas filé de la gnôle quand même ? » s'exclama l'Elfe.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna le Nain.

« C'est de l'eau. » expliqua calmement Aragorn. « D'ailleurs... Quelqu'un a t-il quelque chose à manger ? »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva fort à propos notre Capitaine de la Garde préféré, Hamà, apportant avec lui des fruits secs et de la viande séchée. Les fruits secs furent rapidement réquisitionnés par Gimli qui en fourra, de force, deux dans la bouche de Bran.

« Mâche. »

« Hu ? » Le Capitaine regardait sa main qui portait, il y a peu, un panier rempli de fruits secs. Aragorn le libéra d'une tranche de viande qu'il commença à machouiller. Gimli l'imita, tout en piochant un fruit et en vérifiant que Bran suivait ses ordres. Legolas se servit (un abricot sec) et fit tourner le panier.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Aragorn après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

« Hein ? Oui, bien sûr, je voulais juste... »

« Oui ? »

« Euh... Je voulais vous proposer un en-cas. »

« T'as ramené dla bière ? » s'intéressa Gimli.°

« Non... »

« Bah... Merci quand même. » remercia t-il d'un air fataliste mais sincèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? » demanda enfin Hamà en regardant l'adolescent qui mangeait d'un air absent et la jeune ensorceleuse qui dormait.

« Longue histoire. » répondit Aragorn laconiquement. « On prévoit un répit de combien de temps ? »

« Il reste trois heures avant l'aube... Les Orcs arriveront probablement d'ici une heure ou deux. La porte tiendra une heure avec de la chance. Peut-être verrons nous un nouveau soleil se lever, mes amis. »

« Cette aube apporte l'espoir, camarade. »

Les discussions se firent plus rare et ils prirent un repos, bien qu'agité, assez mérité. Jusqu'à ce qu'un tambourinement sourd réveille tout le monde. Luna se réveilla en sursaut.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Aragorn lui jeta un coup d'oeil fatigué. « Les Orcs ont atteints la porte. »

« Ah. C'est quoi l'plan maintenant ? » demanda t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« On tient cette place. » répondit Aragorn « ... Tant qu'on a _l'espoir_ de croire que _Gandalf_ peut encore sauver la situation... » marmonna t-il amèrement la fin de sa phrase.

« Oh ? Encore ? » Luna se redressa complètement « Ça va Bran ? » après qu'il eut acquiescé, elle continua « Ça te dirais un jeu pour patienter ? »

Bientôt une petite assemblée put être observée autour de Luna. On pouvait y entendre de soudaines exclamations comme « salsifis ! », « rascasse ! » ou « oreille ! _Oreille ! _»

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » tonna le Roi de toute sa hauteur.

« C'est... euh... c'est assez simple, Votre Majesté » intervint le chirurgien qui était venu prendre des nouvelles de son miraculé. « Vraiment. Une fois que vous connaissez les règles. La première, c'est... »

« Des règles pour _quoi _? » interrompit Theoden.

« Le jeu ! Pour le jeu. » répondit nerveusement l'homme.

Les yeux du Roi lancèrent des éclairs. « Vous êtes _sûrs_ que vous n'avez rien de mieux à FAIRE ? »

Aragorn tendit les mains vers Legolas qui commença à couper les noeuds de la lanière de cuir qui liait ses deux index ensemble.

« Vous avez raison, Roi Theoden. » déclara t-il une fois libéré en se relevant. « Nous sommes retranchés, acculés dans cette pièce. » Il porta son regard sur les soldats autour de lui. « Mais ! Nous ne sommes pas vaincus ! Nous sommes le dernier rempart entre nos familles et ces monstres ! Que nous soyons maudits si nous faiblissons ! Je n'abandonnerais pas ! » Aragorn fit un clin d'oeil au Roi. « J'ai foi en Sa Majesté Theoden ! Je jure de le protéger comme je protégerais ma mère ou ma soeur ! Sur ma vie je le suivrais ! »

Les premiers rayons de soleil accueillirent les vivats qui résonnèrent dans le Bastion.

« Nous sommes des Cavaliers du Rohan ! » reprit Theoden « Que je sois foudroyé si nous baissons les bras ! Qu'il ne soit pas dit que les Hommes du Rohan se sont cachés comme des pleutres ! Qu'il ne soit pas dit que les Hommes du Rohan ont attendus derrière une porte que l'ennemi arrive ! Qu'il ne soit pas dit que les Hommes du Rohan ont combattu à pied ! Qui chevauchera avec moi ? Qui combattra à mes côtés ? »

Des raies de lumière rebondirent sur les épées que les guerriers brandissaient vers le plafond.

« Ouvrez les portes ! Ouvrez-les ! »

Et des centaines de cavaliers transpercèrent les rangs orcs. Soudain, du haut de la colline en face du Gouffre déboulèrent des milliers de cavaliers portant les couleurs du Rohan. Ils étaient menés par un homme tout habillé de blanc.

« Bran ? » Luna tira sur la manche de son compagnon, décrochant quelques plaques de sang séché. « Tu crois qu'on devrait aller avec eux ? »

Bran l'observa un instant. « Naaan... Tu verras mieux ce qui se passe d'ici. »

Luna se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis haussa les épaules. « ... De tout façon, je ne sais pas monter à cheval... »

Avec fascination, les deux jeunes gens regardèrent les nouveaux venus mettre en déroute les Orcs. Qui se dirigèrent tout droit vers l'immensité verte que Luna n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant.

« Ce sont les arbres de la Forêt de Fangorn... » chuchota Bran.

Les soldats stoppèrent leur charge à l'orée de la forêt sous les ordres conjugués d'Aragorn, du Roi et de Gandalf.

« Tu veux dire que c'est la forêt de Fangorn, c'est ça ? »

« Non... juste les arbres. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru... » répondit il les yeux fixés sur cet océan vert.

« Ah, oui, bien sûr. » répliqua t-elle comme si cela avait du sens.

Tout à coup, les arbres se mirent à bouger, sans qu'aucun vent ne les touche, et des sons sinistres s'élevèrent. Lorsque tout fut calme à nouveau, les hommes réalisèrent enfin qu'ils étaient débarrassé du fléau qui avait ravagé leur royaume. Luna descendit d'un pas guilleret vers les vainqueurs. Les hommes s'écartèrent devant elle (et Bran) respectueusement (mais sous les vivats, parce que quand même, ils viennent de remporter une bataille) et elle atteint facilement l'état major.*

« Gandalf ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! »

« Moi aussi Luna. »

« Eomer ? Vous savez que vous n'êtes plus banni ? » demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Luna ? Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Luna ne se soucia pas de répondre à cette question aussi l'héritier du trône du Rohan passa t-il à une question plus importante. « Qu'est-ce tu portes ? »

« Humm ? » fit Luna en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue. « C'est un pantalon. »

« Oui, je le sais ! Mais pourquoi le portes tu ? »

« C'est beaucoup plus pratique quand on fait du sport. C'est moi qu'il l'ai métamorphosé, il est beau, hein ? »

« Du sport ? »

« Hu-hu, sauter, courir, lutter, ce genre de chose... »

« Mais... mais... tu es une fille! »

« Ah bon ? »

Une multitude de craquements se fit entendre lorsque toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Luna.

* * *

><p>*C'est qu'une barbe ça tient chaud...<p>

° petit surnom affectif donné à Trópomodúlis par ses amis (sa mère l'appelle ''Mondúlilis'')

*Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous donne pas tous les petits détails sordides... mais bon, rien que d'y penser ça me donne envi de vomir alors l'écrire... (pour les curieux : en gros, il lui tranche la gorge (enfin, ''arracher'' serait plus exact) et c'est pas joli à voir... bref, ''achever sans autre cérémonie'' résume bien je trouve)

°... je sais... cliché ^^

*Je n'ai pas besoin de dire de qui est composé l'état major, si ?

**Note : **pour ceux qui se sont posé la question ''mellon'' veut dire ''ami'' en elfique ^^ (non, il n'a pas éternué bizarrement)

Alors, alors ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre ? Vous avez aimé tous les rebondissements ? :)

À la prochaine ! Et merci à tous les lecteurs !


	6. entre deux

**Disclaimer : **Si seulement je gagnais des sous en écrivant...

**Note :** Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous dire à quel point je suis désolée pour cette longue attente... J'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ;) Beaucoup plus court que le chapitre précédent mais toujours aussi marrant ^^

_**Dans le chapitre précédent... **Gandalf, Eomer et ses hommes son arrivés, Luna a observé , Theoden et les autres ont fait une sortie époustouflante et les Orcs ont été ratatinés... Veni Vidi Vici_

* * *

><p><strong>Les Aventures de Luna en Terre du Milieu<strong>

_chapitre VI_

* * *

><p>Luna observa, consternée, la large bande d'herbes sauvages ratatinées par le passage consécutif des deux armées. Elle reporta son regard sur l'arbre qui était le plus proche d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé à la fin, hier. Elle avait réellement dépassé ses limites durant la bataille. Et Bran ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état, malgré sa guérison miraculée. Aragorn avait dû la porter au lit...<p>

Elle se pencha pour sentir une fleur rose striée de jaune à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn.

« Luna ! » s'exclama Eowyn en pilonnant le sol sur lequel elle marchait. « Je te trouve enfin ! Tu n'étais pas dans les cavernes hier. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais combattu aux côtés de nos soldats. » dit-elle avec une pointe d'envie. « Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

«Si... J'ai quelques brûlures et des écorchures en tout genre... C'est les explosions, tu comprends, quand j'en prépare, elles sont souvent instables... Et puis, je suis sûre qu'Aragorn m'en veut d'avoir dû me porter hier soir. Ce matin, il a voulu me donner une épée et elle m'est tombée sur le pied. » finit-elle en faisant bouger ses orteils dans sa botte.

« Oh. Mais... pourquoi ? »

« Elle était trop lourde pour moi. »

« Non-non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

« Ah ? Eh bien, c'est parce que je me suis endormie pendant qu'ils discutaient... »

« Hein ? Non, je voulais pas savoir pourquoi Aragorn t'avait porté... Je... »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi mes bombes sont instables ? »

« Non. Ça, je crois que je peux deviner la réponse toute seule. »

« Bin, alors quoi ? » demanda Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu t'es battu ? Avec nos soldats ? Contre les Orcs ? » clarifia Eowyn.

« Ah. Ça. Je devais protéger Bran. Les Orcs voulaient le tuer. » répondit succinctement Luna « Vous avez fait quoi hier ? » demanda t-elle à son tour, la curiosité éclairant son visage.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Bin... Vous avez fait quoi en attendant ? »

« Euh... Je... Nous avons attendus... » articulant lentement, comme pour parler à un enfant. « ... la fin de la bataille. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Comment ça, c'est tout ? C'était suffisamment difficile ! Ne pas savoir ! N'avoir aucun pouvoir sur le cours des évènements ! » s'énerva la Dame du Rohan.

« Hum... Oui, je suppose que ça ne devais pas être facile. Tout comme voir l'armée du Roi se prendre une raclée... »

« Hein ? Mais nous ne nous sommes pas pris une raclée ! »

« ... mais nous avons quand même fait une partie de Boursoufle Voleur... Hum... C'est vrai que Theoden avait l'air un peu stressé... » déclara t-elle d'un ton pensif. « Et, » ajouta t-elle avant qu'Eowyn puisse protester « c'est l'armée d'Eomer qui a gagné... mais j'imagine que ça revient au même maintenant qu'il fait parti de l'armée du Roi... »

Eowyn dévisagea Luna, la bouche entrouverte.

Haldîr arriva sur ces entre-faits, l'air de se préparer à combattre une gorgone et s'attendant à ne pas y survivre. Ce qui excusa Eowyn d'une réponse qu'elle était bien en peine de trouver.

« Dame Luna, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ? »

Celle-ci le considéra d'un air songeur puis haussa les épaules. « Quessispasse ? » demanda t-elle légèrement intriguée.

L'oreille pointue droite d'Haldîr sursauta à l'écoute de ce mauvais usage du langage. « En privé. » ajouta t-il en faisant une révérence à Eowyn.

« J'allais m'éclipser de toute façon. » assura t-elle, « Il reste fort à faire. »

« Je t'apprendrais les règles du Boursoufle Voleur une autre fois alors. »

Haldîr et Luna se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls. Le silence s'épaissit alors qu'Haldîr contemplait la mousse d'un arbre tandis que Luna observait les bûchers funéraires qui s'élevaient derrière lui.

« C'est à propos de l'épée en chocolat ? »

Haldîr tressaillit en l'entendant parler. « Oui. » dit-il sans offrir d'autres explications.

« Ah ! Bon, que je vous explique... » commença t-elle en lui faisant un petit signe pour qu'il la suive. « Je suis plutôt douée avec les sorts de métamorphose, vous savez, mais je préfère les sortilèges. Ça a un éventail tellement plus étendu et c'est terriblement plus amusant et... je m'égare un peu. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai lancé un sort de métamorphose sur cette épée. Et c'était pendant la bataille, il se passait tant de choses en même temps... J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à rester concentrée... C'est pour ça, que je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit comestible... ça aurait été vraiment dommage que le chocolat redevienne du fer dans votre estomac, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas propos de ça. Je... euh... comprends ce que vous voulez dire mais... la question n'est pas là... »

Luna fronça les sourcils. « Elle est où, alors ? »

Haldîr ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous devriez pas vous baladez si près de la forêt, tout les deux. »

« Gimli ! » s'exclama joyeusement Luna pendant qu'Haldîr se renfrognait. « Que faites vous là ? »

« Je m'abandonne à ma passion, douce Luna. » dit gaiement le Nain.

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce donc ? » demanda t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Les fourmis, évidement ! »

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » s'enthousiasma Luna. « Mon père a écrit un article sur ces insectes ! On a découvert récemment qu'ils possédaient de la magie ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu sais qu'il existe des centaines d'espèces différentes ? Regarde les antennes de celle-là ! »

Haldîr se racla la gorge, interrompant la conversation de nos deux passionnés.

« Enrhumé, l'Elfe ? »

Les yeux d'Haldîr lancèrent des éclairs. « Vous avez interrompu une importante conversation, le Nain. »

Les yeux de Gimli se rétrécirent. Il était sur le point de répliquer (et pas de manière polie) quand...

« Gimli. Haldîr. Dame Enchanteresse. Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour. »

Comme le Nain et l'Elfe étaient encore occupé à s'assassiner du regard, Luna eut tout loisir de répondre au Magicien Gris (maintenant Blanc).

« Salut. Je ne suis pas une enchanteresse, vous savez. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il poliment « Peut-être chez vous mais je vous assure qu'ici, c'est le titre qui vous convient. »

« Bah... C'est toujours mieux que Loufoca. Dites, » changea t-elle de sujet « vous vous êtes aperçut qu'une forêt était apparue du jour au lendemain ? » Elle regarda sérieusement Gandalf avant de lui communiquer les informations suivantes « Je pense qu'ils peuvent marcher, et bouger, comme le Saule Cogneur mais en mieux. Je crois qu'ils ont tués les Orcs. »

Gandalf lui adressa un grand sourire. « Quelle perspicacité ! Effectivement, ce sont des Ents. Et ils ne font pas que bouger » ajout t-il avec un clin d'oeil. « ils peuvent parler aussi. »

Luna braqua son regard sur un tronc. « _Fascinant... _» murmura t-elle.

« Je ne te conseille pas de t'y promener, Luna » intervint Gimli. « Ce ne sont pas des créatures aimables, elles sont vieilles et aigries. Elles portent les secrets de leur Race. »

Un grincement sinistre s'éleva comme pour prouver le point du Nain.

« Oui... mais j'aime les écureuils. » Le bruit, loin de s'éteindre, se fit cajolant.

« Veuillez nous excusez Mithrandir. Nain. » Ajouta t-il dédaigneusement comme s'il venait brusquement de se souvenir de l'existence du Nain. « Mais nous n'avions achevé notre conversation, Dame Luna et moi. »

« Oh ? » intervint l'intéressée « On parlait de quoi déjà ? »

« De euh... éloignons nous, voulez-vous. » dit-il en l'invitant d'un geste.

Luna fronça les sourcils. « Vous savez... ça me rappelle un conseil qu'on m'a donné récemment... Il m'échappe pour le moment mais... »

« Vous pourrez m'en faire part lorsque nous serons un peu plus loin. » insista l'Elfe avec désespoir.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Luna en faisant sursauter Gandalf et Gimli qui observaient des fourmis juste à côté. « Je sais ! Un chaperon ! Eowyn m'a dit que les jeunes filles ne devaient pas se retrouver seule avec un homme. Surtout lorsqu'il est insistant sur le fait de me rencontrer en privé ! »

Les oreilles d'Haldîr devinrent rouges. « Je... je... je ne suis pas un Homme. »

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté. « Mais vous êtes un mâle, je me trompe ? »

« Quoi ? Non, je... » puis avant de complètement se ridiculiser changea de stratégie. « Je suis sûr que Mithrandir et... son ami sauront se montrer discrets. Ils vous conviennent comme chaperons ou dois-je faire venir une personne de sexe féminin ? »

Luna regarda brièvement les deux barbus avant de hausser les épaules. « Eowyn n'a pas précisé... Je pense qu'ils conviennent... puisque je ne suis pas seule. »

« Oui, bien. Alors je... » commença t-il avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de la tourner pour qu'il se retrouve dos aux deux hommes qui les regardaient curieusement. Il lui était impossible de tenir cette conversation en ayant le Nain et le Grand Magicien dans son champs de vision. « Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

« Je sais. »

« ... » Haldîr fut momentanément sans réponse.

« Mais je ne suis pas la seule, vous savez. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bin oui... Aragorn et Legolas vous ont certainement gardé en vie. Gimli aussi probablement, Gandalf et Eomer définitivement... je ne suis pas sûre à propos de Theoden... Bran... c'est possible... et beaucoup d'autres dont je ne connais pas le nom. C'est ce qui se passe dans une bataille... ''si cet homme n'avait pas tué cet ennemi, je serais mort...'' »

« Oui, vous avez raison mais... vous n'êtes pas une guerrière, ni un soldat... »

« Ni une duéliste, ni un chevalier- pourquoi on ne peut pas dire chevalière?-, ni une chauve-souris. Je sais ce que je ne suis pas, messire, où voulez vous en venir ? »

« Un combattant sait dans quoi il s'engage... un civil en revanche... »

« Vous essayez de me dire que je n'y connais rien en matière de guerre, hein ? »

« Euh... oui ? Peut-être ? »

« Pfff... C'est parce que je porte des lunettes, c'est ça ? »

« Hein ? »

« Luna ! » appela Aragorn en agitant une épée. « Si tu ne la gardes pas avec toi, tu ne développera jamais les muscles pour la brandir ! »

Luna soupira. La tension d'Haldîr monta d'un cran.

« Aragorn, mon ami. » salua Gimli. « Notre douce amie et l'elfe sont en train de discuter en privé. C'est très intéressant, enfin, beaucoup moins que ces fourmis -as tu remarqué leurs antennes ?- mais tout de même intéressant. »

« En privé ? » voulut s'assurer Aragorn. « Mais ils sont juste à côté de vous. » fit-il remarquer comme si aucun des deux ne pouvait les entendre.

« Une histoire de chaperon, si j'ai bien compris. » l'informa Gimli pendant qu'Haldîr se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

« Une très sage décision. » commenta Aragorn. « On ne voudrait pas que la réputation de notre cher Haldîr soit entachée par une mauvaise rumeur. »

Haldîr eut soudain l'immense envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Il se tourna vers eux avec la ferme intention de les remettre à leur place.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

Et ne réussit qu'à avoir l'air d'un enfant faisant une colère. Tout rouge, les poings serrés, il ne manquait plus qu'il tape du pied.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! C'est compliqué ! »*

Luna qui avait été silencieuse depuis trop longtemps décida d'ajouter son grain de sel. « Je ne suis pas sûre que tu devrais leur parler, monsieur Haldîr, puisqu'on fait semblant d'avoir une conversation privée. »

Gandalf se mit à rire silencieusement tandis que Gimli et Aragorn n'avaient pas autant de self-control et se tenait à présent les côtes pendant qu'ils se tordaient de rire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva Bran, légèrement essoufflé, les joues roses et les yeux étincelant de joie.

« J'ai trouvé une nargole ! Regarde ! »

Ils se penchèrent tous sur ce qu'avait ramené Bran pendant qu'Haldîr faisait quelques exercices de respiration. C'était une sorte d'insecte avec une carapace dorée, de longues et fines pattes et des yeux noirs.

« Ce n'est pas une nargole, ça, Bran. Une nargole est beaucoup plus poilue. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est qu'une nargole ? » demanda curieusement Aragorn.

« C'est un animal qui est attiré par le gui, on dit qu'il arrache les poils du nez de ses victimes un à un. »

Bouche bée, il contemplèrent Luna en silence. « Tu en as déjà rencontré, Luna ? »

« Ne soyez pas ridicules, bien sûr que non, elles sont invisibles. Une fois, y en a une qui m'a frôlée... »

« Luna. » intervint une fois de plus Haldîr. « Ce que... ce que j'essaye de dire... »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea t-elle en levant le regard vers son visage.

« C'est... Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie... »

« C'est _ça_ que tu étais en train de faire ? » s'exclama Luna, l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Oui. Et t'informer que... »

« Je vous ai vu de tellement loin que je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver ici avant que vous en repartiez. » les informa gracieusement Legolas. « Heureusement, nous, Elfes de la Forêt Noire, sommes dotés d'une rapidité incroyable. »

« Ta gueule, Elfe frimeur. » bougonna Gimli.

« Qu'ouï-je ? Un Nain jaloux ? » répondit Legolas. « Je ne pensais pas en trouver un si près d'une forêt, surtout si elle est magique... »

« C'est le meilleur endroit pour trouver des fourmis. » expliqua Gimli brièvement.

Legolas leva un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. « Vous l'aidez à en trouver ? » demanda t-il à la place en observant le curieux insecte qu'avait capturé Bran.

« Non. Luna et Haldîr sont en train d'avoir une conversation privée. »

« Ah ? » s'intéressa poliment Legolas. « On ne dirait pas. »

« Oui, on sait. » répondit Aragorn. « Apparemment, Haldîr a du mal à trouver ses mots... »

« C'est qu'il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de se retrouver seul à seul avec une femme. » enchaîna Gimli.

« Ce doit être une situation très stressante pour lui. » acquiesça courtoisement Legolas.

Haldîr semblait considérer sérieusement l'idée de leur arracher les yeux avec la branche la plus proche. « J'ai une dette, d'accord ? » cria t-il le dernier mot en direction des autres qui l'observaient curieusement.

« Attends, attends... » intervint Luna. « Envers moi ? »

« _Oui ! _»

« Tu ne me dois pas d'argent, je t'assure. »

« Voilà. Hein ? Quoi ? » s'exclama l'Elfe. « Je sais ! Pour ma vie ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ta vie ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai la mienne. »

« Tu l'as _sauvée_ ! »

Luna le regarda comme s'il était idiot. « Tu l'as déjà dit. Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. »

« J'avais envoyé un messager » intervint une voix grave « pour vous convoquer à une réunion d'état major mais visiblement il a confondu le lieu de rendez-vous. »

Ils se tournèrent pour accueillir le Roi Theoden, son neveu Eomer et le Capitaine Hamà.

« Pour information, Bran, » continua le Roi imperturbable, « il se trouvait à _l'intérieur_ de la forteresse. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa le jeune homme en regardant ses pieds.

« Bah. » le pardonna Theoden. « Je pense qu'il nous faut pousser notre avantage et marcher sur Sarouman. Quand l'armée pourra être prête à partir ? »

« Euh... Vous n'avez pas l'impression de passer du coq à l'âne ? »

« Quoi ? » se défendit le Roi. « Nous sommes tous réunis non ? Ne perdons pas plus de temps, voulez-vous. »

« Votre Majesté... Peut-être que la compagnie devrait être plus réduite... » intervint Hamà avec un coup d'oeil vers Luna.

« Ah oui ? Et qui voulez-vous renvoyer ? Le jeune femme aux pouvoirs magiques grandioses qui a changé le cours de la bataille ? Le représentant de l'Alliance Homme/Elfe ? L'Ambassadeur Nain, membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau ? Le Prince Elfe membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau ? Le Magicien Blanc ? Le Rôdeur, membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau, qui fait tout pour oublier qu'il est l'héritier du Trône du Gondor ? Le Premier Cavalier de l'armée du Rohan, vous savez celui qui est mon _neveu_ ? »

« Euh... Bran ? »

« Le ''Survivant'' ? Bah... » répéta le Roi. « C'est déjà une légende dans les rangs de l'armée... Il a la responsabilité de se montrer à la hauteur de cette image, dorénavant. Vous et moi savons que c'est un gamin mais il peut apprendre. Et autant commencer maintenant. »

« Mais... je... » bégaya Haldîr.

Le Roi, son neveu et son Capitaine lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Cinq petites minutes. J'ai besoin de cinq petites minutes avec Luna. Les Elfes vous offrent tous leur soutien et suivrons vos décisions en mettant à disposition toutes nos ressources -qui consiste en out et pour tout à trois Elfes et leurs possessions, sans me compter-. Maintenant, excusez moi un instant. » Sur ce il entraîna Luna quelques pas plus loin, laissant le soin à Aragorn d'expliquer son comportement aux nouveaux arrivants.

Une fois à une distance suffisante, Haldîr reprit. « J'ai une dette envers vous, demoiselle, et je m'engage à rester à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que je l'ai remboursée. »

« Non, vraiment, vous ne me devez rien... Tous ces gens ensemble, ça risque d'être pesant pour vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

« Tous ces gens ? Quels gens ? »

« Tous les autres qui vous ont sauvé la vie, évidemment. »

« Ah. Euh... Il n'y a que vous. »

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté. « Pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez fait en sorte, _personnellement,_ que ma vie soit épargnée alors que vous ne me connaissiez pas. »

« Oh. D'accord. »

« Merci. » souffla enfin Haldîr en la reconduisant vers le groupe.

« Bien ! » s'exclama Eomer. « Maintenant, que les décisions ont été prises... »

« Zut, j'ai tout loupé. » marmonna Luna.

« ... Il est temps pour tous de récolter les fruits de notre dure labeur et de profiter d'une récompense bien méritée... »

« Quessiraconte ? » grommela Gimli. (Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?)

« ...Avant de poursuivre notre quête et mission, nous nous devons d'honorer la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés. Et nos femmes. » ajouta t-il d'un air docte.

« Oooh... je vois... » murmura en retour Legolas.

« ...Célébrons notre victoire contre les forces du mal et... »

« Oui... » renchérit Aragorn.

« ..._ noyons nous dans la bière _! »

* * *

><p>*j'avais absolument envie de rajouter quelques bonnes phrases clichées, vous m'en voulez pas ? ;)<p>

Pauvre Haldîr... Vous allez croire que je lui en veux, mais pas du tout... ^^

Encore désolée pour l'attente, je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissée et vous supplie de bien vouloir en ajouter des nouvelles !


	7. en chemin

**Disclaimer : **Vous connaissez la chanson ;)

**Note :** Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous dire à quel point je suis désolée pour cette longue attente... J'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ;) mais je n'ai vraiment plus une minute à moi...

_**Dans le chapitre précédent... **Eowyn était confuse, la réputation d'Haldîr n'a pas été entachée, Gimli est fan de fourmis, Legolas est un elfe très classe, Gandalf est ami avec un arbre, Aragorn a agité une épée, Bran était essoufflé, le Capitaine Hamà a râlé, Eomer a sorti la bière, Theoden a pris des décisions, Luna avait raison... bref, une réunion d'Etat Major a eut lieu._

* * *

><p><strong>Les Aventures de Luna en Terre du Milieu<strong>

_chapitre VII_

* * *

><p>La tête du géant blond dodelinait douloureusement. La faute à son cheval qui... qui.. qui avait l'audace de marcher au pas ! Des éclairs de douleurs éclataient à chaque fois que l'étalon posait un sabot à terre, le choc se réverbérant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.<p>

Il était d'une humeur massacrante et aurait bien égorgé deux ou trois personnes pour se soulager... si seulement le fait de lever la tête ne lui causait pas une nausée de tous les diables. Envisager, ne serait-ce que de _lever_ son épée -_sa lourde épée_- lui donnait envi de commettre un autre meurtre. Juste parce qu'y penser était une souffrance en soi. Et que cela méritait la mort.

Malheureusement, la seule personne responsable de son incommensurable souffrance, n'était autre que lui-même. Eomer réfreinait donc ses envies de vengeance puisqu'il en était l'unique responsable. Et que ça lui faisait encore plus mal d'essayer de penser.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de haïr et de vouloir tuer tous ceux qui avaient l'audace de se montrer plein de joie, sans souffrance, vivant ; tout ce qui avait l'audace d'être coloré, bruyant, d'exister.

Une grande claque dans le dos le déconcentra dans ses plans destructeurs. « Eomer, fils d'Eomund ! » hurla Legolas aux oreilles délicates du dit neveu du Roi. « Comment va ta gueule de bois ?! » s'esclaffa sans remord l'Elfe qui n'avait encore jamais goûté les joies... et les malheurs de l'alcool. « Quoi ? » insista l'Elfe poliment en se penchant vers celui qu'il torturait sans répit.

« Éloigne toi de moi, maudit buveur d'eau fraîche. » grogna Eomer.

Legolas le quitta en riant d'un air malicieux pour se rapprocher d'Aragorn.

Un peu plus loin derrière, Luna tirait la langue d'un air concentré en regardant ses mains. Mains qui tenait les rennes de son cheval, de la manière dont on lui avait montré. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle obtenait était des crampes... et un cheval qui se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son cavalier dont il sentait à peine le poids.

Le pauvre équidé avançait d'un pas, avant d'hésiter entre brouter une touffe d'herbe et faire le pas suivant. Pour l'instant, la horde de chevaux qui l'entourait le poussait à ne pas s'arrêter.

Outre Eomer qui était enfermé dans son propre enfer, Luna était entourée de tous ses nouveaux amis, formant un cercle autour d'elle, sans que l'on puisse déterminer si c'était pour sa sécurité ou pour celle de l'armée. Trop concentrée pour prendre part à la discussion, celle-ci poursuivait son cours.

« Ho ! » apostropha Gimli. « C'est bien un truc d'Elfe, ça, de jouer les puritains sur l'alcool et de profiter de la faiblesse des Hommes... »

« Hé ! » contredit Aragorn, légèrement offensé.

« ... pour les faire souffrir d'avantage encore ! » termina Gimli.

« Ça s'appelle de la stratégie, Nain. » répondit Legolas du tac au tac.

« Je vous signale » s'indigna Aragorn sans laisser à Gimli la possibilité de répondre « que je suis un Homme, qui a bu, et qui se sent parfaitement bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous focalisiez sur le mauvais exemple de l'espèce ! » avec un vague geste de la main pour désigner Eomer -qui lui adressa un regard à l'aune de son humeur-.

Legolas et Gimli se turent pour considérer ces paroles. Avant d'échanger un long regard. « En même temps, » repris Legolas pour Gimli en ignorant totalement Aragorn « c'est facile à dire pour un Nain. Vous êtes des alcooliques notoires, tu es plus à même de comprendre sa douleur. »

Gimli coula un rapide coup d'oeil vers Eomer avant de défendre son espèce, la tête haute. « Je t'assure » commença t-il d'un air hautain « qu'il n'y a guère que nos adolescents qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool et souffrent de ses effets. Qu'un Nain adulte ait la gueule de bois est un déshonneur. » finit-il dignement.

Aragorn grogna d'un air amusé devant l'air choqué de Legolas.

Luna, ayant suffisement repris confiance en elle pour diriger son cheval, leva la tête pour observer son environnement. Ils étaient encore en train de longer la forêt de Fangorn. En fait, ils étaient plus ou moins _escortés_ par la forêt.

Luna était quasiment sûre que l'arbre à sa gauche était le même qui était là quand ils étaient partis. D'ailleurs, le reste de la troupe était plus ou moins silencieux et ce depuis que les arbres avaient fermés la marche derrière eux. La nervosité de la troupe, cependant, ne semblait pas affecter Luna. Ou Gandalf. Qui souriait d'un air bon enfant.

« Où est-ce qu'on va, au fait ? » lui adressa Luna en tournant ses yeux de chouette vers lui.

Gandalf se caressa la moustache d'un air docte en se tournant vers elle. « Nous allons à la Tour d'Orthanc en Isengard. Un sorcier maléfique du nom de Saroumane y usurpe le pouvoir. »

« Les sorciers maléfiques ont tendance à faire ça. » acquiesça Luna.

« Je reconnais là, les paroles d'un sage. » approuva Gandalf.

« Nan, c'est surtout l'expérience qui parle. » le contredit Luna. « Vous avez une prophétie aussi ? »

« Une prophétie ? Je... J'avoue que non. Pourquoi ? »

« Hum ? Oh, je me demandais juste pourquoi c'était à vous de vous occuper de ce vilain sorcier. Harry, c'était facile, il y avait une prophétie. »

« Harry ? » tiqua le Magicien Blanc. « Non, il n'y a pas de prophétie concernant la chute de Saroumane mais il est de mon devoir en tant que membre de l'Ordre de rectifier ses terribles agissements. »

« L'Ordre ? Du Phénix ? Comme les mondes sont bien faits ! J'en fais partie aussi ! Enfin... dans la branche junior ! » Luna fronça les sourcils. « Dans mon monde en tout cas... Je me demande si mon adhésion là-bas, marche dans ce monde-ci... » marmonna Luna. « Et Harry, c'est celui qui a vaincu notre sorcier maléfique. » Puis après une pause « Le votre a un nez ? »

« Un nez ? Un... ? Quoi ? »

« Un nez. Vous savez le truc au milieu de la figure. Je me demandais juste si votre méchant en avait un ou pas parce que le notre l'avait perdu. Si ça se trouve tous les méchants sorciers finissent par le perdre... Ce serait pratique pour les reconnaître, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Certainement. » acquiesça Gandalf « Malheureusement, Saroumane a toujours son nez. »

« Ah. » exprima Luna, déçue.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas en route pour l'occire » précisa t-il « Ce qu'il nous manque, ce sont des informations et Saroumane en détient. »

« Des informations, hein... Ça veut dire que c'est pas lui le grand méchant ? »

Gandalf haussa un sourcil devant sa déduction avant de les froncer légèrement, réalisant que Luna n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien être Sauron alors que ce nom avait été prononcé plusieurs fois devant elle. Or Sauron était quand même l'un des noms les plus connu de la Terre du Milieu. Un enfant connaissait son histoire. Au pire, Sauron et son Anneau étaient une légende, une histoire à faire frémir.

Que Luna ne comprenne pas les implications liées à l'Anneau était une chose, qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas le nom de Sauron en était une autre. Gandalf savait qu'elle était arrivée dans des circonstances étranges mais celles-ci avaient été éclipsées par ses pouvoirs démesurés.

« En effet. » dit-il, décidant de se pencher un peu plus sur le cas de Luna.

Il n'avait pas trop été étonné que Luna ne soit pas considérée comme ''normale'', lui même possédait ses spécificités.

Ceci dit, peut-être que Luna tenait quelque chose... après tout, on ne pouvait pas accuser _l'Oeil_ de Sauron d'avoir un nez.

« Dis moi, Luna » reprit Gandalf « que sais-tu de cette aventure ? »

« Oh. Euh... Hé bien... » commença Luna en rassemblant ses idées « tout a commencé à cause d'objets de pouvoir... » Gandalf lui lança un coup d'oeil surpris « et d'un homme qui recherchait pouvoir et immortalité. Il a fini par atteindre son objectif... mais à quel prix ? Il a semé la mort, la souffrance et la guerre dans son sillage. Son nom faisait trembler les combattants les plus endurcis. Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement que personne n'attendait se produise. Un petit homme a réussi à se mettre en travers de son chemin. Un grain de sable inoffensif est devenu une arme redoutable pour la machinerie bien huilée de Voldy. »

Gandalf qui hochait la tête d'un air appréciateur, sursauta « Voldy ?! »

« Voldichou. Comme tu préfères. Il tient à se faire appeler Voldemort mais c'est un chouya trop mélodramatique pour moi. Son vrai nom c'est Tom » ajouta t-elle « mais comme c'est un orphelin, on lui passe toutes ses lubies. Et puis Harry est arrivé dans l'équation. Un orphelin lui aussi, du coup, tout le monde trouve ça normal qu'il essaie de le tuer. » Luna fit une pause rêveuse avant de reprendre. « Il a réussi d'ailleurs. » Luna haussa les épaules comme si le sujet n'était pas important.

« Tout ceci est très bien Luna mais... » Gandalf inspira « de quoi diable parles tu ? »

« De la dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un sauver l'humanité, évidemment. Ici, ce n'est pas totalement fini... »

« Non, en effet, ce n'est pas totalement fini... » puis décidant qu'il avait des sujets plus importants à traiter que de s'appesantir sur l'histoire du monde de Luna, insista sur ses connaissances de _ce monde-ci_. « Sais-tu ce qui se passe _ici_ ? » Il serait stupide de laisser une jeune fille même aussi puissamment magique sauter à pieds joints dans cette aventure. Et puis, sérieusement, il n'y avait guère que Galadriel dans son esprit qui avait les épaules assez larges pour ''partir à l'aventure''... et elle avait plus de 3000 ans.

« Hum... Un guerre ? » réfléchit Luna « Pour un anneau ? Et neuf personnes pour tout arranger ? Et les Orcs sont moches et ils puent ? »

« ... » Gandalf regardait droit devant lui pour cacher sa surprise (un magicien n'était jamais en retard, ni surpris). « C'est assez bien résumé. Mais je me demandais si tu connaissais les détails... »

« ... » Luna regardait droit devant elle pour ne pas rater un ver explosif (c'était leur saison des amours, et elle ne voulait pas rater l'occasion d'en voir un), cousin du ver luisant, lorsqu'il avait fécondé les oeufs des femelles, il explosait dans une gerbe de couleurs. D'après son père. « Vous ne savez pas où est l'anneau. Vous manquez de ressources pour battre l'armée adverse... Et vous manquez d'informations. »

Gandalf regarda subrepticement autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne d'autre n'avait entendu ce commentaire. À son grand soulagement, c'était le cas. Si on ne comptait pas Bran qui suivait la jeune femme comme son ombre. Heureusement, ce n'était pas Bran qui allait colporter des ragots au reste de l'armée.

« Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de détails... » répondit-il.

« Peut-être serait-il plus productif de me dire ce que vous pensez... Je n'ai pas l'intention de maîtriser la légilimencie de sitôt. »

Comme beaucoup d'interlocuteur de Luna, le Magicien Blanc feignit de comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait référence, en faveur du sens général de sa phrase. « Laisse moi te dire ce que je sais et si ce sont des choses que tu connais déjà, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. »

Luna hocha la tête.

« Tout commença lorsque les Grands Anneaux de Pouvoirs furent forgés. Trois anneaux pour les rois Elfes sous le ciel, sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre, neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas, un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône, dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres. »

Luna retroussa le nez et commenta. « C'était l'idée brillante de _qui_, ça ? »

« Le nom du forgeron n'a que peu d'importance. » répondit Gandalf « En revanche, le nom de celui, qui dévoré d'ambition et de soif de pouvoir forgea l'Anneau Unique. Un anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un anneau pour les trouver, un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres... »

« Oui-oui. C'est bon, on a compris, un anneau unique... Alors ? C'est quoi son nom à l'apprenti de Satan ? »

Assez choqué de se faire couper la parole pendant son récit, Gandalf répondit avec une pointe d'orgueil blessé. « Je ne sais pas qui est ce Satan mais le nom de celui qui cherche à dominer ou détruire toute forme de vie... » Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de faire monter le suspens « ...est Sauron. »

S'il s'attendait à ce que Luna frissonne d'effroi, il fut bien déçu. « Ah ? »

« Une guerre s'abattit sur la Terre du Milieu. Une Alliance entre les Nains, les Hommes et les Elfes, vit le jour pour combattre les Armées de Sauron. L'Alliance remportait la bataille quand le pouvoir de l'anneau renversa la situation. Le Roi du Gondor fut tué de la main de Sauron lui-même mais son fils, Isildur, le dernier Roi du Gondor, lui coupa la main, lui arrachant ainsi l'Anneau. C'est l'ancêtre d'Aragorn. » jugea t-il bon de préciser en regardant Luna tourner la tête vers le-dit héritier du trône. « Isildur aurait pu, aurait _dû _détruire l'Anneau, mais son influence fut si grande qu'Isildur en fut incapable. L'anneau le conduisit à sa perte et échappa à son possesseur. Ce fut un Être, cousin des Hobbits, qui retrouva l'Anneau. Il dévoua sa vie à son... précieux.

Jusqu'au jour où l'Anneau lui fut dérobé par un de mes amis, Bilbon; un hobbit; sur le chemin d'une grande aventure. Bilbon garda l'Anneau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus temps pour lui d'en être le gardien. C'est son neveu, Frodon, qui en est dorénavant le porteur. Lorsque les forces de Sauron se mirent en marche, il y a environs 4 mois, Frodon et l'Anneau n'ont plus été en sécurité. À la suite d'un Conseil Interracial à Rivendel, la grande cité des Elfes, il fut décidé... à l'unanimité que l'Anneau devait être détruit. »

« Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver à cette décision » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Luna.

« La Communauté de l'Anneau fut fondée dans le but d'amener l'Anneau au seul endroit où il puisse être détruit : la Montagne du Destin. Composée de 9 personnes : deux Hommes, un Elfe, un Nain, quatre Hobbits et moi-même. » Luna haussa un sourcil. « Malheureusement, je mourus dans la première partie de cette aventure. Ma mort fut suivit peu après de celle, bien plus définitive, de Boromir, l'héritier de l'Intendant du Gondor. C'est à ce moment-là que Frodon décida que la quête se passerait mieux s'il se séparait du groupe, pour gagner par lui-même, la Montagne du Destin. Sam le convainquit de le laisser l'accompagner. »

« Sam ? Qui est Sam ? » intervint Luna.

« Son jardinier. Un autre Hobbit. Merry et Pippin, les deux derniers hobbits, sont cousins germains et cousins d'un degré ou d'un autre avec Frodon. Quoi qu'il en soit, Frodon et Sam partirent pour le Mordor où se trouve la Montagne du Destin. Merry et Pippin furent enlevés par les Orcs de la Main Blanche, ceux-là même qui ont occis Boromir. Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn poursuivirent la compagnie afin de les délivrer. Les Orcs furent massacré par Eomer et ses hommes. Merry et Pippin ont réussit à échapper à la bataille qui n'épargna personne, en s'enfonçant dans la forêt de Fangorn. C'est là que je les ai retrouvé. Un Ent les a conduit jusqu'à moi. »

« Vous n'avez pas précisé le moment où vous êtes revenu à la vie. » constata Luna d'une voix glaciale.

« Oh... entre ci et ça... » répondit vaguement Gandalf.

« Ni comment. » insista t-elle.

Gandalf lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin pour évaluer sa position sur le sujet. Pour la première fois, Luna observait le magicien blanc d'un air suspicieux.

Si Gandalf à l'annonce de son ''Grand Retour'' avait pu être accueilli avec de la surprise, de l'incrédulité, de la colère ou de la joie; c'était la première fois que la nouvelle était accueillie avec de la suspicion. En y réfléchissant, Gandalf réalisa que ce n'était peut être pas si étonnant de sa part. Après tout, elle avait déjà rencontré des difficultés avec un mage noir ''immortel''.

« Un test des Dieux. » précisa t-succinctement « Je n'ai pas encore rempli mon rôle dans ce monde. »

Après un temps infiniment lent, Luna porta son regard ailleurs. Gandalf le prit comme un signe pour continuer.

« J'ai alors décidé de confier Merry et Pippin à mon ami l'Ent pour les escorter chez eux. Peu de temps après, je retrouvais les trois compagnons que tu connais et nous nous mettions en route pour Edoras. La suite, tu la connais. As-tu des questions ? »

« Des tas. » répondit Luna.

« ... » Gandalf lui jeta un coup d'oeil devant le silence qui se prolongeait « Veux tu que j'y réponde ? » Luna haussa les épaules. Un peu déçu et avec un air aussi boudeur que l'on peut avoir avec une longue barbe blanche et la réputation de sage, Gandalf persista « Des commentaires ? »

Bran qui écoutait silencieusement la conversation derrière eux, ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point cette suggestion était une mauvaise idée. Luna commença à répondre à sa question en levant un doigt à chaque point qu'elle mentionnait. « Tu as de drôle d'amis. » annonça t-elle.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Gandalf.

Luna hocha la tête. « Un voleur, un arbre... » énonça t-elle.

« ... »

« Vous essayer d'unir le Peuple des Hommes pour lutter contre les forces de Sauron mais vous ne tentez pas d'alliance interaciale... alors que c'est une méthode qui a -presque- marché par le passé. »

Gandalf tenta de placer une explication à la suite de ce commentaire mais Luna continua impitoyablement.

« Pas même avec les Hobbits, alors que vous en avez quatre dans la Communauté. En parlant de Hobbit, vous comptez vachement sur une espèce qui n'était même pas impliquée au départ, pour régler vos problèmes. »

« C'est que... »

« Excusez-moi, je croyais que je pouvais commenter ? » l'interrompit-elle. Gandalf en resta bouche bée. « D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en revient à vous : vous saviez que l'Anneau était dangereux, qu'il fallait le détruire et tout le tintouin... et vous avez _attendu_ que Sauron rassemble ses forces avant de faire quelque chose. »

Gandalf enroula une mèche de barbe autour d'un doigt pour s'empêcher de répondre.

« Aragorn, Gimli et les autres vous font drôlement confiance pour un mec qui est mort quand même. »

Gandalf formula silencieusement le mot ''mec''. « C'est tout ? » demanda t-il alors qu'elle faisait une pause sur un ton à la fois sec et amusé.

Luna tourna la tête pour échanger un regard avec son compagnon de route. « Non. » Son cheval fit un écart qui l'obligea à détourner le regard. « Eomer et ses chevaliers ne sont pas franchement observateur pour avoir loupé deux hobbits pendant une bataille. Je croyais qu'un guerrier faisait plus attention à son environnement, particulièrement quand il combat. »

Derrière eux, Bran essayait de ne pas devenir trop protecteur vis-à-vis de son futur Roi et de défendre son honneur.

« Et pour terminer : vous pouvez choisir qui vous voulez pour sauvez la Terre du Milieu et vous prenez un jardinier dans votre équipe. Je ne dis pas que c'est un mauvais choix, je dis juste que ce n'est généralement pas à cette profession qu'on pense en premier quand on veut rassembler une équipe pour sauver tout le monde et tuer un méchant. »

Luna chevauchait au milieu de ses amis. Theoden, son Capitaine et son neveu en première ligne, parfois rejoint par Aragorn qui faisait la navette entre eux et le cheval que Legolas et Gimli partageait à la gauche de Luna. Gandalf était à sa droite avec Bran, légèrement en retrait.

De par sa dette, Haldîr la suivait, maussade, alors que son rang aurait dû lui permettre de voyager à hauteur du Roi. Fidèles, les trois survivants de son bataillon étaient à ses côtés.

À la surprise de tous, Haldîr avait été ravi quand elle avait insisté pour les accompagner. Cela lui permettait de rester au coeur de l'action et l'occasion de rembourser sa ''dette''. Il restait stoïquement sur les talons de Luna, sans une expression, sans qu'aucun muscle de son visage ne bouge. Ce qui revenait à dire que le très Haldîr boudait.

Il faut dire qu'il avait passé la soirée d'hier, à observer Eomer s'imbiber, à écouter un débat sur la ''meilleure'' espèce de fourmis, ou à faire l'objet de remarques à peine voilée sur sa vertu. Il se serait bien retiré dans sa chambre mais Luna avait réussi à le convaincre de rester sous prétexte que ''quitter une fête aussi tôt, n'était vraiment pas poli envers ses hôtes'', lui demandant ensuite innocemment ''Tu es ici pour des raisons diplomatiques, non ?''. Haldîr avait alors repris sa place avec l'air d'un homme qui vient d'enterrer son meilleur ami.

Actuellement, il en était au point de se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'essayer de noyer sa fierté blessée dans l'alcool... Son humeur massacrante, rivalisant celle d'Eomer, influençait celle de ses trois compagnons qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose maintenant : que la baston commence.

Vous êtes surpris d'apprendre que les Elfes sont aussi belliqueux que les Nains ou les Hommes ?* Pas étonnant... Ce qu'il faut savoir des Elfes, c'est que c'est une vieille, très vieille société. Comme toutes les vieilles sociétés, elle n'aime pas le changement. Chez des êtres qui vivent quasi-éternellement , les traditions, les coutumes font parties des seules choses qui ne bougent pas.

Imaginez que les Elfes accueillent le changement les bras ouverts : cela marquerait le début de l'anarchie ! Chacun développerait ses propres idées, les appliquerait, se regrouperait par petits groupes qui partageraient les mêmes idées, jusqu'à ce que chaque groupe soit si différents que toute forme de cohésion entre les groupes soit devenue impossible. La société Elfe entrerait dans un cycle sans fin de changements...

De là à dire que les Elfes étaient réfractèrent au changement, serait un peu réducteur. Disons que lorsque celui-ci survint, il n'est pas soudain.

Une chose que les Elfes ont beaucoup développé au cours de leur millénaires d'existence était leur ego. Et cela passe par le regard des autres. Il est bien connu que les Elfes sont des êtres dignes, voire hautain (selon les Nains), toujours dans le contrôle d'eux-même, beaux. Ce n'est en réalité que leur image publique.

Legolas se souvenait de la fois où, avec son cousin, il avait grimpé en haut de l'arbre le plus grand et le plus impressionnant de la forêt (qui culminait à plus de 100 m) avant de sauter de la haute branche, nu comme un ver, pour se jeter dans le lac en contrebas.

Trópomodúlis et Gelsolír pourrait raconter la fois où une simple remarque lors d'un repas avec les Anciens avait débouché sur une bataille de nourriture.

Myósil arborait une cicatrice dont l'acquisition était tellement embarrassante que lorsqu'on lui posait des questions à son sujet, l'histoire changeait sans cesse.

Aragorn qui avait été accueillit et intégré à la communauté avait lui-même quelques secrets.

Il n'y avait guère qu'Haldîr pour plus ou moins coller au stéréotype. Il _savait_ prendre du bon temps, c'est juste qu'il appliquait à la lettre le ''secret de son espèce'' et n'avait que peu de goût pour le ridicule. Son idée du bon temps impliquait un bon livre, un peu de musique ou une séance d'entraînement à l'épée ou à l'arc.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Haldîr n'avait pas remarqué que l'humidité avait singulièrement augmenté jusqu'à ce que le cheval d'Hamà, Capitaine et Hérault du Roi, glisse et perde le rythme de sa marche.

Une bordée d'injures échappa au Capitaine, qui se trouvait juste devant Luna, pendant qu'il aidait son cheval à retrouver son équilibre. Tous remarquèrent enfin le sol qui se transformait peu à peu en boue. Hamà jeta un regard au Roi qui s'était arrêté à ses côtés, obligeant ceux qui les suivaient à faire de même.

« Gandalf. » intervint Theoden « Est-ce la magie qui est à l'oeuvre ? » demanda t-il sans quitter des yeux le chemin qui disparaissait peu à peu sous l'eau.

Gandalf le rejoignit avant de faire glisser son bâton jusqu'au sol et de fermer les yeux. Après une ou deux minutes, le temps que l'ensemble de l'armée se soit arrêtée mais avant que des chuchotements se fasse entendre dans les rangs.

« Aucune magie n'est en place ici. Ce que vous contemplez est naturel, Roi Theoden, bien que je ne comprenne pas comment ceci est possible. » Gandalf pencha la tête, comme pour mieux entendre le murmure du vent. « Je mentirais en disant qu'aucun danger ne nous attend mais je doute qu'une armée soit nécessaire pour ce qui va suivre. »

« Très bien. » considéra Theoden « Que l'armée monte le camp et se repose. » décida t-il « Nous allons continuer avec un groupe. »

Gandalf hocha la tête. Hamà qui n'avait absolument pas envi de laisser partir son Roi en compagnie d'étrangers, prit rapidement une décision. « Bran, occupe toi du camp. »

« Mais...euh... je... » bégaya le jeune homme. « et Luna ?... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas très bien t'en sortir. » lui adressa t-elle avec un sourire.

Haldîr, lui-même, ordonna calmement à ses trois compatriotes de monter la garde ici. Theoden, Eomer, le Second d'Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Haldîr, Hamà et Luna se dirigèrent vers la Tour de Saroumane pendant que Bran bredouillait quelques réponses à un guerriers.

Après une centaine de mètres, les chevaux pataugeaient dans l'eau qui leur arrivait au dessus des boulets. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la Tour, le terrain était dénué d'arbre, à l'exception des Ents qui patrouillaient, et bien sûr, complètement inondé. Gandalf regardait bouche bée, le trou énorme dans lequel cascadait l'eau d'un barrage qui avait apparemment cédé.

« C'est intéressant comme décoration... » remarqua calmement Luna.

* * *

><p>oOOo<p>

* * *

><p>*Je crois que la seule race civilisée de la Terre du Milieu sont en réalité les Hobbits... ;)<p>

_Bon, c'est fini pour ce chapitre mais... dans le prochain Luna fait de nouvelles rencontres ! Merry, Pippin, Saroumane... et reconnecte avec une ancienne connaissance (Grima)_

_Je sais qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, mais j'espère que ça vous a plû ! (et puis ça en fera plus pour le prochain chapitre ;) )_


	8. La Tour, le Magicien et le Traitre

**Disclaimer : **Vous connaissez la chanson ;)

_**Dans le chapitre précédent... **Gandalf a expliqué à Luna ce qui se passait en Terre du Milieu et elle a eu une tonne de commentaires à faire. Eomer avait la gueule de bois, Aragorn n'était qu'un simple humain qui ne devait pas se mêler d'une discussion entre un Nain et un Elfe. L'Elfe et le Nain n'ont pas encore réussi à déterminer quelle était la ''race supérieure''. Le Roi Theoden (enfin... Hamà) a ordonné à Bran de gérer un camp de guerriers chevronnés (pas de pression...) et nos amis sont partis admirer la Tour de Saroumane qui a les pieds dans l'eau._

**Dédicace : **Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre, que vous avez attendu trop longtemps, à Cannelle-Black et Yukina21 qui suivent cette histoire et me laisse des reviews géniales. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs de cette histoire, si je ne recevais pas de temps en temps des reviews pour me rappeler que vous attendez la suite, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais écrit la suite... et je l'aurais regretté ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Les Aventures de Luna en Terre du Milieu<strong>

_chapitre VIII_

* * *

><p>Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au détour du chemin en vue de la Tour de Saroumane, ils restèrent tous figés sur place. La Tour, immense et sombre, dominait au centre de ce qui semblait être un lac. L'eau s'écoulait dans un gouffre à une centaine de mètres devant la Tour. Le fracas de la chute d'eau couvrit les exclamations de surprise de la petite troupe de cavaliers.<p>

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! » s'exclama Theoden.

« Ce doit être lié aux... Ents. » observa Aragorn sans quitter du regard un arbre qui marchait au milieu du tumulte.

« Rapprochons nous. » suggéra Gandalf.

« Est-ce bien judicieux ? » demanda Eomer.

« Il y a l'air d'avoir du courant... » ajouta Hamà en regardant l'eau s'écouler avec violence « et on ne connaît pas la profondeur de ces eaux. »

Gimli grogna son assentiment derrière Legolas (avec qui il partageait un cheval). L'Elfe restait d'ailleurs curieusement silencieux.

Ignorant ces remarques, Gandalf fit avancer son cheval (ou lui demanda d'avancer, avec le mot magique... après tout qui sait comment on chevauche le Roi des Chevaux). Luna lui emboîta le pas avec l'air réjoui de quelqu'un qui découvre un paysage merveilleux pour a première fois.

« C'est fantastique !... » chuchotait-elle « Mais je me demande si c'est bon pour la santé des chevaux de les faire trempouiller comme ça dans de l'eau... Il y a peut-être des brisuls... humm... »

Haldîr la suivait comme son ombre et ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Le reste de la compagnie les accompagna silencieusement. Un arbre ou deux -pardon, un _Ent_ ou deux- saluèrent Gandalf chaudement, lui demandant si ses compagnons étaient ou non des Orcs.

Des rires clairs attirèrent l'attention de la troupe et sans en avoir vraiment conscience, ils se dirigèrent vers sa source. Gandalf descendit de son cheval pour aller voir ça de plus près tandis que les autres se demandaient si ça valait la peine qu'ils se mouillent.

Quelques secondes pus tard et Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli reconnaissaient les voix de Merry et Pippin et se précipitaient eux aussi vers ce qui apparaissait comme étant la porte du sellier de la Tour de Saroumane.

La barbe de Gimli flottait dans l'eau, empêchant le Nain d'avancer efficacement puisqu'elle s'entortillait autour de ses bras, lesquels étaient utilisés pour ne pas couler. Il avait fort heureusement abandonné sa hache/marteau de combat à sa monture mais il portait encore sur lui un nombre tout à fait significatif de pièces d'armurerie et d'armements en tout genre (ce qui n'aidait pas non plus sa flottaison).

Aragorn avait laissé derrière lui sa grâce légendaire, les derniers combats et sa presque-mort se faisant sentir, mais un regain d'énergie, plus en force brute plutôt qu'en subtilité, lui permit d'atteindre prestement la porte du garde-mangé juste derrière Legolas.

L'Elfe, comme à son habitude, fendit les eaux comme s'il était dans son milieu naturel. Il ne s'inquiétait clairement pas de l'image qu'il renvoyait à ce moment là car son visage n'exprimait qu'un mélange d'espoir et de joie craintive. Son expression se transforma en découvrant la présence de Merry et Pippin, le soulagement et la joie se disputant avec l'incrédulité. Heureusement que Legolas tournait le dos au reste de la partie et que les deux Hobbits ne l'avaient pas encore aperçu car sinon le secret bien gardé des Elfes aurait été éventé. Le temps que Merry et Pippin aient fini d'accueillir Gandalf, Legolas avait repris le contrôle de son visage et seul un sourire extrêmement satisfait y figurait.

« On part à votre poursuite parce que les Orcs vous ont pris, et on vous retrouve à faire bombance ! » s'exclama Gimli d'une voix bourrue.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on vous dise... » répondit Merry sarcastiquement « ta cuisine nous a poussé à fuir, Gimli ! Sachant que Sam était parti... » Merry feignit un frisson pendant que Pippin intervenait.

« Ouai ! Sam est le seul à savoir cuisiner dans cette compagnie ! Nous, les Hobbits, savons comment vivre ! »

Aragorn haussa un sourcil. « Et c'est pour cette raison que vous avez tenté votre chance avec les Orcs ? » Un sourire en coin accompagna cette question.

« Évidemment. » répondit Pippin. « Mais on a changé d'avis. »

« Vraiment ? » murmura Legolas.

« Ils ne sont pas très civilisés. » acquiesça Merry.

« Il mange leur viande crue. » précisa Pippin en secouant la tête en songeant à cette hérésie.

« Et leur alcool n'est bon qu'à désinfecter les plaies. » ajouta Merry en faisant une mine dégoûtée.

Aragorn posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules. « Je suis ravi de vous retrouver mes amis. »

Les deux Hobbits observèrent leurs compagnons sérieusement, puis Merry tapota légèrement la main d'Aragorn. « On ne pouvait pas vous laisser sauver la Terre du Milieu seuls... qui sait ce qu'il serait advenue de la Comté. »

« Vous ne savez pas apprécier les bonnes choses... » grommela Gimli.

« Pardon ? » demanda Aragorn déconcerté.

« Non » corrigea Legolas « la bière n'est pas un ingrédient incontournable et n'est définitivement pas un exhausteur de goût, Gimli. »

Gimli répliqua par un regard meurtrier tandis qu'Eomer semblait soudain un peu vert à l'idée de _plus d'alcool_. Le bras droit d'Eomer, lui, fixait la scène d'un air impassible.

« Mon cher ami Elfique » reprit Pippin de son ton le plus docte « ne soit pas si prompt à écarter cette hypothèse. Je connais la recette d'une sauce pour le rôti à base de bière à tomber par terre. »

« Oh ! Celle de ta mère, pas vrai ? Jme souviens ! Tante Eglantine en avait fait ! Tu te rappelles ? C'était le jour où on était allé à la rivière ! » s'exclama joyeusement Merry.

« On allait tous les jours à la rivière, Merry... » répondit affectueusement Pippin.

« Mais si ! C'était _ce _jour-là... Tu sais... _la rivière_... »

« Herm-herm... » coupa le Roi Theoden tandis que la bouche de Pippin formait un ''o'' et que ses oreilles rosissaient. « Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Avec un sourire satisfait, Merry détacha son regard du visage de Pippin pour répondre. « Les Ents sont parti en guerre. » annonça t-il simplement.

« Ouai, ils n'ont pas appréciés que Saroumane coupe et brûle leur famille... » ajouta Pippin. Il échangea un regard avec Merry avant de se mettre à glousser « C'est pour ça qu'on fume à l'intérieur. »

« On ne voudrait pas redevenir des Orcs. » compléta Merry en s'esclaffant de concert.

« Surtout quand on voit leur efficacité pour les exterminer. » commenta froidement Theoden avec un regard noir.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent dans un hoquet. « Euhuum... Saroumane avait construit un barrage pour alimenter en énergie ses forges. » commença Pippin.

« Les chutes là-bas, c'était les forges. » intervint Merry en pointant du doigt la-dite direction.

« C'est ça, et Bararoum-Sylve-Selvibar-... » /« Sylvebarbe. » chuchota Merry/ « ...notre ami Ent a rameuté ses amis en constatant le carnage que le sorcier avait ordonné. »

« Ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils faisaient parti de ce monde. » déclara simplement Merry.

Le silence s'allongea tandis que tout le monde considérait ces paroles.

Soudain, Pippin repéra quelque chose d'étrange. « Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'une beauté comme toi fait avec _eux_ ?! »

Luna lui adressa un sourire éclatant. « Un stage pour un poste d'expert conseil pour sauver le monde... ou en journalisme. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment choisi de carrière. »

Merry fronça les sourcils. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul et à part le Second d'Eomer, tout le monde l'imita. Même Gandalf. Et Haldîr. « Journalisme ? Stage ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Merry.

« Sauver le monde ? » demanda Pippin simultanément.

« Ne posez pas de questions. »/ « Vous ne voulez pas savoir. »/ « Ce n'est pas important. »/ « Voici Luna, fille de Xénophon. »/ « Passons à autre chose. »/ « Ne risquez pas une migraine. » fut la réponse simultanée et instinctive des membres du groupe.

« Et bien ! » s'exclama Pippin avec un sifflement impressionné « Ils ont l'air de beaucoup apprécier votre compagnie ! Peregrin Touque, pour vous servir. » termina t-il avec une petite révérence. (petite parce que même pour une jolie fille, il n'allait pas plonger la tête sous l'eau).

« Meriadoc Brandebouc. » ajouta Merry en imitant son cousin.

« Luna Lovegood ! » répondit Luna avec un grand sourire. « Enchantée ! »

Merry et Pippin froncèrent les sourcils alors qu'une tension certaine parcourrait le groupe. Eomer, Gimli et Haldîr la regardait, angoissés et avec appréhension, des images de la bataille du Gouffre ressurgissant soudainement dans leur esprit. Aragorn, Theoden et Legolas faisaient de leur mieux pour apparaître calme et serein. Hamà avait posé la main sur la poignée de son épée et surveillait la baguette de Luna, les yeux emplis de terreur. Le bras droit d'Eomer, lui, avait opté pour une stratégie entièrement différente, au moindre signe anormal ou inexplicable provenant de Luna, le guerrier focalisait toute sa concentration sur les oreilles de son cheval, ou la couture de la protection en cuir bouilli du Roi Theoden, ou tout autre détail insignifiant qui lui permettait de garder son calme.

« Saroumane ! » La voix de Gandalf, qui avait visiblement décidé qu'il y avait des choses plus urgentes à traiter, porta sans effort jusqu'en haut de la Tour où se tenait Saroumane dans toute sa blancheur. « Ton armée a été défaite, rends toi et nous serons cléments. »

De même, la voix de Saroumane leur parvint comme s'il se tenait directement en face d'eux. « Tu es un imbécile, Gandalf, si tu crois que cette défaite changera quoi que ce soit à ce qui va se passer. Sauron est puissant. Très puissant. »

« Il a déjà été vaincu. » répondit simplement Gandalf « Il peut l'être à nouveau. »

Saroumane secoua sa tête, incrédule, et un air vaguement dégoûté. « De l'espoir, Gandalf ? Tu bases toute ta petite aventure sur de l'espoir et de la _chance_ ?! Sauron est _puissant_. Es-tu _stupide _? Ne vois-tu donc pas ce qu'il se passe _juste sous ton nez_ ?! » Le sorcier ne laissa pas à Gandalf l'opportunité de répondre et commença narguer Theoden avec une offre de paix.

Le Roi du Rohan, bien qu'extrêmement énervé, laissa Saroumane terminer sa proposition avant de donner sa réponse les dents serrées. Une ombre apparue derrière Saroumane. Ce n'était pas une ombre réalisa Luna mais la silhouette d'un homme. Une silhouette qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose... Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà croisé cette silhouette quelque part... mais où ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Une idée lui titillait la mémoire... Les nuages offrirent une brève éclaircie mais ce fut suffisant pour que Luna réalise qui se tenait derrière le Magicien.

« Grima ! » s'exclama t-elle en interrompant Theoden en plein milieu d'une très créative menace « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu n'étais plus utile après avoir été découvert comme traître ! ... et espion. » ajouta t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Comme d'habitude dans ces cas là, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Grima la regarda avec mépris, sans répondre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose. « Où est Eowyn ? » La présence de Luna dans cette compagnie n'avait aucun sens si la Dame du Rohan n'était pas présente. Pourquoi amener une demoiselle de compagnie dans une entreprise comme celle-ci si la dame en question n'était pas là. Grima n'avait aucun moyen de connaître le rôle que Luna avait joué pendant la bataille du Gouffre.

Luna soupira. « Sérieux ? Tu t'inquiètes de ça maintenant ? Ça n'aurait pas été un peu plus productif d'y penser avant d'envoyer une armée à ses trousses ? »

Grima écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi... mais... non, elle n'a jamais été en... c'est impossible... il m'a _promis_. Il m'a fait un _serment. _Elle _m'appartient ! _»

Luna haussa un sourcil. « Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça devant son oncle _et son frère_ ? » dit-elle en agitant un pouce dans leur direction. « Il a la _gueule de bois_. » chuchota t-elle comme si c'était le plus grand des périls. « Comme s'il te laisserai approcher de sa sœur sans que tu sois transpercé de part en part par un objet tranchant... » Luna regarda brièvement Eomer qui la fixait la bouche entrouverte. « ... ou avec la tête encore attachée au reste de ton corps. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. « De toute façon Eowyn ne veut pas de toi. Elle en pince pour Aragorn. Il est plus propre déjà, et il a une conscience. »

« _Quoi ?! _» s'exclama Eomer sans pouvoir se retenir. C'était la pire gueule de bois qu'il subissait depuis ses 15 ans. Il jeta un regard noir à l'héritier d'Isildur.

Luna agita vaguement une main dans sa direction, sans le regarder. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça ne va pas durer très longtemps. Elle pense qu'il est gay, maintenant. »

« _Quoi !? _» ce fut au tour d'Aragorn de crier son incrédulité.

« Huhu. » acquiesça Luna de son air rêveur.

De son côté, Saroumane ne supportait pas d'être ignoré. Il tapa du pied, et un grincement résonna fortement autour d'eux. « Vos histoires sont pathétiques ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Vous serez bientôt tous anéantis ! Sauron vaincra ! _Il_ sait ! » Sur ce, Saroumane brandit ce qui ressemblait à une boule de voyance.

Des flammes brûlaient à l'intérieur, mues par une volonté propre. Gandalf perdit au moins deux nuances de couleur. « Le palantir... » murmura t-il.

Grima arborait lui aussi un air horrifié, les yeux fixés sur l'objet. Il marmonnait encore et encore la même phrase. « Je ne suis pas rien. Je ne suis pas _rien_ ! » Et il se jeta sur Saroumane en dégainant un poignard.

Le temps sembla ralentir alors que Gandalf criait « Non ! » et que Saroumane regardait, choqué, le traître qui avait une nouvelle fois trahi. Le poignard l'avait atteint au moins trois fois dans le dos avant qu'il ne se retourne, incrédule vers son meurtrier. Grima reçut une flèche en plein coeur, courtoisie de Legolas, alors que Saroumane basculait dans le vide.

Personne ne fit un geste alors qu'il chutait de plus en plus vite. Sa course s'arrêta dans un bruit sourd et mouillé quand il s'empala sur la roue en fer en contre bas. Cela n'avait aucune importance, l'homme était déjà mort avant d'avoir atteint le sol.

Luna descendit de cheval. « Bin, ça va être pratique pour obtenir des informations... » Le palantir s'échappa de la main du mort et disparu sous l'eau. Luna se rapprocha du corps. Pippin repéra une lueur sous l'eau, il descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers celle-ci, vers Luna. Le mouvement sorti Luna de sa contemplation et elle repéra ce que Pippin observait avec fascination.

À ses pieds reposait le palantir qui luisait d'une lueur malsaine, comme s'il cherchait à attirer sa prochaine victime. Luna haussa un sourcil.

« Pippin ? » questionna Aragorn que le comportement du Hobbit commençait à intriguer.

Cela attira l'attention de Gandalf qui perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait en regardant Luna se pencher d'un air intéressé. Elle tendit la main au moment où Gandalf ouvrait la bouche pour parler. « Luna, ne... » mais Luna s'était déjà redressée, tenant à deux mains la boule, maintenant aussi noire que l'âme de Sauron.

Lentement, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Gandalf. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire alors que le... la chose se mettait à chauffer. Elle reporta son attention sur la boule de voyance. Palantir, c'était comme ça que Gandalf l'avait appelé. Soudain, des flammes se mirent à luire à l'intérieur et Luna fut incapable ne serait-ce que de détourner le regard. Les flammes prirent la forme d'un oeil. Un oeil malveillant, convoyant toute l'hostilité de son propriétaire, toute sa haine. Le tout dirigée contre Luna. La lumière se fit éblouissante, la douleur transperçant le cerveau des témoins de la scène.

Luna laissa échapper une exclamation alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Ne m'en veuillez pas trop de déterminer le chapitre comme ça, je n'ai pas pu résister ^^ j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez :)<p>

oui... j'ai pris des libertés avec ce qui se passe dans le film ^^ j'espère que vous aurez trouvé les altérations intéressantes ;) merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !


End file.
